Neverin család
by Nefadar
Summary: Narcissa és nővére nem Black hanem a címben is szereplő család tagja. Sötét témájú és főleg James Potterék és Lucius Malfoyék társaságairól fog szólni bemutatva, hogy két testvér mennyire lehet különböző.
1. Chapter 1

**Prológus: A Kezdet**

Kora nyár volt, ennek ellenére hideg szél és hatalmas viharok ostromolták Nagy Brittaniát. Egy eldugott kisfalu határán egy csodálatos kúriában egy nő éppen vajúdott. Már senki sem volt a házban csak ő és a férje. Aranyvérűek voltak, de a legtöbb ház megvetette őket, mert titokban egy mugli gyermeket is neveltek ez volt a vád, persze ez csak kitaláció volt. És a másik ok az volt, hogy ők nem álltak Voldemort szolgálatába, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr magához szólította híveit.

Régen a Neverin ház neve egyenrangú volt a Malfoy vagy a Black névvel. Malfoyék azóta szóba se álltak velük, hogy a botrány kiderült, de a Black családdal továbbra is jó viszonyban voltak.

A fájások egyre erősödtek és az asszony a késői órákban két egészséges lánynak adott életet, az idősebbik Norma és a fiatalabbik Narcissa lett. Susan Neverin nem élte túl a szülést, férje már amúgy is beteg volt, hetek óta haldoklott, így ő sem tudta volna felnevelni a két kislányt.

Kint a kertben eltemette szeretett feleségét, majd egy levelet küldött Albus Dumbledorenak aki annak idején tanította őt a Roxfortban és most az iskola új igazgatója lett. Még az iskolai időkben ő Peter Neverin és későbbi felesége Susan Black is Griffendél házban voltak és a férfi reménykedett benne, hogy a lányai is nagy sikereket fognak abban a házban véghez vinni, persze ha őket nem vadásszák le, mint a Neverin ház többi tagját a Halálfalók. Remélte, hogy a két lány nem a neverinek vakító szőke haját és kék szemét és legendás szépségüket örökölték hanem a Black ház jellegzetességeit, de soha sem tudta meg, hogy mekkorát tévedett.

Másnap reggel egy pukkanásra ébredt fel, a két kislány is panaszosan felsírt.

- Albus - mondta Peter, hosszú szőke haja csapzottan lógott az arcába - Annyira örülök, hogy eljöttél.

- Peter, neked és a családodnak mindent megteszek tudod.

- Susan meghalt - tört ki a férfiból, eddig sírni sem tudott - Két egészséges kislány - mondta és oda vezette a gyermekeihez. - Kérlek védd meg őket, mert tudod, hogy én már nem tudom.

- Bízhatsz bennem, a Black családnál biztonságban lesznek, Susan bátyja biztosított róla, hogy náluk jó helyük lesz. Örülnek, hogy a fiúknak Siriusnak lesz testvére.

- Vidd őket most kérlek!

- Utána elviszlek a Kórházba.

- Arra már nem lesz szükség - köhögte a férfi és a keze véres lett - Csak a temetésemet intézd el, ne Albus ne mondj semmit kérlek...

Dumbledor nem szólt egy szót sem, a kezébe vette a két kislányt és hoppanással el is tűnt és a következő pillanatban már a Black család ajtaja előtt állt. Kopogott.

- Albus, mennyire örülök, hogy látom. - mondta Arthur Black, Susan bátyja - Tehát ő a kislány, nézett Normára

- A kislányok. Susan ikreket szült, Normát és Narcissát.

- Csodaszépek - mosolyodott el. - Gyere be, Maria itt van Albus - kiáltott be feleségének.

- Albus, örülök, hogy itt látom. Ők lennének az unokahúgaink. Gyönyörű kislányok. De hol van Peter és Susan?

- Susan nem élte túl a szülést, sajnálom és Peter is haldoklik, nem volt már ereje ide jönni.

Maria a lányokkal a kezében sírva rogyott le a kanapéra.

- Most bocsássatok meg, de mennem kell.

- Lányainkként fogunk velük bánni.

- Köszönöm és Peter is hálás nektek.

Arthur kivezette a lakásból és ott Dumbledor el is hoppanált egyenesen vissza Peter Neverinhez, de a férfi már halott volt.

A következő tíz évben Albus Dumbledore igen gyakran látogatta meg a Black családot, és látta ahogy Peter baljóslata beigazolódik, mind a két lány sápadt fehér bőrű, szőke hajú és kék szemű volt és szebbek a Black család összes sarjánál. Együtt nőttek fel Siriussal, Bellatrixal és Andromédával. Narcissa csak Bellatrixxal volt jóban, míg Androméda Sirius és Norma elválaszthatatlanok voltak. A szülők 7 éves korukban elmondták, hogy igazából csak a kereszt szüleik, de ez senkit sem zavart, mert ugyanúgy szerették őket is, mint a saját fiúkat.

Mind az öten együtt játszottak a nyári délutánon a Black család kúriáján amikor Arthur ment oda hozzájuk.

- Gyerekek, két nap múlva elindultok a Roxfort varázsló- és boszorkányképző szakiskolába.

Az nap este egyikőjük sem tudott aludni az izgalomtól.


	2. Chapter 2

**Első fejezet: A beosztás**

Másnap a Black család két ága külön utazott haza. Maria és Arthur együtt mentek ki fiúkkal és nevelt lányaikkal az Abszol útra, hogy megvásárolják a tancuccokat. Furcsán néztek ki, három sötét hajú és a két lánynak volt csak szőke hajú. Senki sem szólt oda, mert azonnal felismerték, hogy a Black család, és azt sem tette senki szóvá, hogy a két Neverin ott van velük.

- Mind a hárman kaptok baglyot, menjünk és válasszuk ki - mondta Maria

- Addig én elmegyek és kiveszek pénzt a vásárláshoz.

Bementek az üzletbe. Mindenhol szebbnél szebb madarak voltak. Norma azonnal kiválasztott egy szép macska baglyot, de Narcissa és Sirius összevesztek egy hóbaglyon.

- Az az enyém! - visította kislány

- Akkor fulladj meg a madaraddal együtt - vágott vissza a fiú

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet a húgodnak Sirius, azonnal kérj bocsánatot - mondta Arthur, mert éppen ekkor ért be.

- Igen is uram - morogta, soha sem volt különösebben jóban a kisebbik lánnyal, csak Normával. - Bocsáss meg húgom.

- Uram, sajnálom, de az a madár nem eladó

- Miért ha szabad tudnom?

- Mert az a bagoly a fiamé Arthur - mondta egy lusta hang hátulról.

- Alexander, jó téged újra látni - mondta a férfi

- Titeket is. - biccentett Maria felé is a hosszú szőke hajú szürke szemű és hegyes arcú férfi - Hagy mutassam be a fiamat Luciust. - A fiúnak is hosszú szőke haja volt, szürke szemei és hegyes arca és sápadt bőre. - Holnap kezdi az iskolát, és biztosan ő is Mardekáros lesz, mint a családban mindenki. Gondolom ő a fiad.

- Igen Sirius, ő is most lesz elsős akárcsak a nevelt lányaink.

Az idősebbik Malfoy arra kapta a fejét és elkapta Norma kezét és oda húzta magához. A kislány megpróbált kiszabadulni, de a férfi az állát két ujja közé fogta és alaposan megnézte a lányt.

- Ez egy Neverin - sziszegte - és a másik is.

- Jól látod Alex. Norma és Narcissa Neverin. Talán elfelejtetted, hogy ők is aranyvérűek, és azt is, hogy kiderült, hogy a szüleik ártatlanok voltak az ellenük felhozott vádakban? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyszer jó feleség lesz az egyikük a fiadnak.

- Bizonyára. Lucius gyere.

- Ilyen felfuvalkodott alakot - suttogta Norma Sirius fülébe aki hevesen bólogatott - És Lucius is...

Délutánra végeztek a vásárlással és hazamentek. Másnap reggel már az indulás előtt fél órával kint voltak az állomáson, ennek ellenére már egy hely sem volt sehol szabad. Végül abban a kupéban állapodtak meg ahol két fiú volt.

- Sziasztok, szabadak a helyek? - kérdezte Norma

- Persze gyertek. James Potter vagyok - mondta a szemüveges szürke szemű és kócos hajú fiú - , ő Remus Lupin, most leszünk elsősök. - mutatott a világos barna hajú és barna szemű társára

- Én Sirius Black vagyok, ők Norma és Narcissa Neverin, és Bellatrix és Androméda Black.

Leültek bent, Narcissa és Bella nagyon húzták az orrukat, hogy idegenek mellé kell leülniük, de szerencsére mintegy felmentő seregként ekkor ért oda Lucius Malfoy és két barátja. A két lány halkan felsóhajtottak mintegy vágyakozóan a fiú iránt.

- Hölgyeim - mondta mosolyogva, majd körülnézett. - Ahogy látom túlságosan sűrűn vagytok, nem lenne kedvetek átjönni a mi kocsinkba? - kérdezte gúnyosan és utána Siriusra nézett - Már ha Black nem bánja.

- Engem ugyan nem érdekel és az sem, hogy mit csinálsz Malfoy.

Bella, Androméda és Narcissa felálltak és kimentek a kupéból vissza sem néztek. Lucius most Normára nézett és a kezét nyújtotta neki.

- Én tökéletesen jól érzem itt magam Malfoy - sziszegte a lány, még mindig nem bocsátotta meg a fiú apjának, hogy úgy bánt vele a boltban - És ha majd nem leszel olyan beképzelt mint az apád akkor esetleg.

- Jól vigyázz a Neverin név még mindig nem olyan tiszta mint régen.

- Ha azt hiszed, hogy megijedek tőled akkor nagyon tévedsz Lucius.

A fiú szoborszerű arca egy pillanatra grimaszba rándult majd elmosolyodott.

- Majd még találkozunk - mondta és egy csókot dobott a lánynak amikor elfordult.

- Hugica csaknem elpirultál - nevetett fel Sirius

- Hagy békén - morogta a lány.

- Bátor tett volt - mondta Remus - Nem sokan mernek vele szembe szállni, az apjának nagy a befolyása.

- Igaza van Remusnak. - mondta Potter - De azért örülünk, hogy itt maradtál.

Estig beszélgettek, most már senki sem zavarta őket. Mind a négyen reménykedtek, hogy egy házba osztják be őket. Kint esett az eső amikor a Roxforthoz értek. Együtt szálltak ki és nem is figyeltek oda a tőlük nem sokra menő Malfoyra és a csapatukra. Androméda még oda nézett rájuk, de ő sem ment át.

- McGalagony professzor vagyok, kérek minden elsőst ide hozzám - kiáltott egy nő

A négy újdonsült barát is arra igyekezett. A tanárnő bevezette a társaságot az ebédlőbe ahol a felsőbb évesek már mind ott ültek és őket nézték.

- Üdvözlök minden kedves első évest és felsőbb évest. - mondta Dumbledore, majd tíz perc alatt elmondta az erre az évre való fontos dolgokat. - Most pedig minden elsőt beosztunk a házakba. Akinek a nevét mondjuk kijön és felveszi a Teszlek süveget a fejére. Minerva kezdjünk is bele.

- Crack, Adam - Mardekár - a Mardekár asztalánál tapsoltak

- Black, Androméda - Hollóhát

- Black, Bellatrix - Mardekár

- Black, Sirius - Griffendél

- Evans, Lily - Griffendél

Itt most a legtöbb elsőst a Hugrabugba és a Hollóhátba osztották, majd következett

- Lestrange, Robert - Mardekár

- Lupin, Remus - Griffendél

**- **Malfoy, Lucius - Mardekár - a Mardekár asztalánál üdvrivalgás lett Malfoy nevére

**- **Monstro, Thomas - Mardekár

- Neverin, Narcissa - Mardekár - A teremben egy pillanatra néma csend lett. Mindenki tudta, hogy a Neverin család tagjai eddig mindig a Griffendél házban voltak. Narcissa az asztala felé pillantott és mikor észrevette, hogy Lucius és Bella rá mosolyognak vidáman ment oda.

- Neverin, Norma - félve ment ki, fejére tette a sisakot ami már mondta is - Mardeká.. - máris taps volt, de nem mondta ki teljesen a Süveg

- Kérlek ne - suttogta Norma - Nem akarok oda kerülni. Én nem vagyok olyan.

- Talán tényleg tévedtem, de ott nagy boszorkány lehetnél.

- Nem akarok, a barátaimmal szeretnék egy házba kerülni.

- Rendben, csak meg ne bánd. - majd hangosan folytatta - Griffendél

A Griffendélesknél hatalmas üdvrivalgás tört ki. Ilyen még soha sem volt, hogy a Teszlek Süveg megváltoztatta volna a házat, most megtörtént.

- Pettigrew, Peter - Griffendél

**- **Piton, Perselus - Mardekár

- Potter, James - Griffendél.

Ezen az estén több diák nem csatlakozott ehhez a két házhoz. A négy barát együtt maradt, majd az elkövetkező évek során még Peter Pettigrew is csatlakozott hozzájuk, és az ötös fogat attól kezdve elválaszthatatlan volt...


	3. Chapter 3

**Második fejezet: A Neverinek átka**

Négy év telt el azóta az este óta, hogy beosztották a házakba őket. Mind a négyen tudtak Remus betegségéről és mindig vele tartottak arra az egy éjszakára, semmi sem választhatta el őket egymástól, barátok voltak, igaz barátok és ilyen barátságot csak kevesen álmodhattak volna maguknak.

15 évesek voltak, Norma gyönyörű lány lett akárcsak a húga Narcissa, minden fiú a kegyeiket kereste, főleg Lucius Malfoy, bár ő azóta nem hagyta békén a lányt, hogy először találkoztak. Norma félénk volt, szinte menekült a fiúk elől, míg Narcissa csak kihasználta őket, nyílt titok volt, hogy több éjszaka is együtt volt Malfoyjal, ennek ellenére a fiú Normát akarta. Bella bármit megtehetett Lucius nem figyelt rá, így a lány Robert Lestragnenél keresett vigaszt még az év végén, akivel az apja el is jegyezte a nyáron. A csöndes Androméda Thomas Monstrót kapta leendő férjeként és nyáron elég közel kerültek egymáshoz.

A korábban békés családi házban viszont semmi sem volt már a régi. A Black szülők mélységesen egyetértettek Voldemort nézeteivel, miszerint a sárvérűek csak beszennyezik a varázsló nemzetet. Mivel Sirius és Norma nem értettek velük együtt szinte hozzájuk sem szóltak és kezdték megvetni a fiúkat és a nevelt lányukat, akárcsak unokahúgúkat Andromedát. Viszont mindent megadtak Narcissának és Samuelnek a kisebbik fiúknak, mert ők teljesen egyet értettek a szülőkkel, persze Bellatrix is a nagybátyjáék nézetét osztotta. A korábban tökéletesnek hitt családi fészek kettészakadt.

A Black és a Malfoy szülőknek már csak egy gondjuk volt, hogy Lucius melyik lányt vegye majd feleségül, a gonoszkodásban is örömét lelő Narcissát vagy a kedves, de visszahúzódó lányt Normát. A szülők végül arra az elhatározásra jutottak, hogy hagynak egy évet a fiataloknak, hogy kialakulhasson, hogy melyik lány legyen a szerencsés. Bár Arthur inkább Narcissa felé hajlott a nézetei miatt, de Maria folyamatosan azt mondogatta, hogy Normának kell Luciushoz feleségül mennie és akkor biztosan megváltoznak a nézetei és többé nem fogja a muglikat és a sárvérűeket támogatni.

Már fél hónapja voltak újra a Roxfortban, Norma és Remus lettek az új prefektusok a Griffendél házban. Sirius öccse ebben az évben lett elsős és őt is a Mardekár házba osztották be. Szeptember közepén James, Norma és Sirius boldogan jöttek le a Griffendél toronyból ebédelni.

- Felvettek minket! - mondta a futástól kipirult arcú lány

- Gratulálok - mondta mosolyogva Lupin

- Ugyan Holdsáp, te miért nem jelentkeztél? - kérdezte Potter

- Ágas, a tanulás jobban érdekel, mint a kviddics. Na és ki milyen poszton lesz?

- Norma lesz a fogó, Sirius és én terelők.

- James, te mint terelő - vigyorodott el Peter

- Nocsak Pottert is felvették a kviddics csapatba - szólalt meg egy gúnyos hang hátulról - Akkor azt hiszem könnyedén mi nyerjük az idei kupát.

Nem kellett hátrafordulniuk, hogy tudják Malfoy az. Ő szinte semmit sem változott az évek alatt, ugyanolyan hegyes arc, és szőke hosszú haj. Sok lány szerint messze ő volt az iskola legjobb képű fiúja és senki sem értette, hogy Norma miért utasítja vissza, sokan bármit megadtak volna, ha a fiú úgy néz rájuk, mint a lányra.

- Szűnj meg Malfoy - sziszegte a lány

- Ugyan kedvesem, ezt te sem gondolod komolyan - vigyorgott a lányra

- És miből gondolod Malfoy, hogy ti nyeritek a bajnokságot? - vágott vissza Sirius

- Onnan, hogy én vagyok az új fogó.

- Na neee - nyögte a lány - Én lemondok.

- Csaknem Norma kedves? - kérdezte gúnyosan - Akkor azt hiszem lesz pár kellemes óránk a levegőben.

- Előbb löklek le a seprűdről...

- Én megyek, gyakoroljatok, hogy nehogy lebőgjetek egy hónap múlva ellenünk.

**- **Elegem van belőle, miért nem tud békén hagyni? Csak egy indokot kérek srácok.

- Mondjuk, mert téged nem kapott meg elsőre - mondta Sirius, majd amikor rájött, hogy mit is mondott kijavította - Soha sem kapott meg és próbálja a becsületén esett csorbát megszüntetni, bár ahogy ismerlek mindig is pofára fog nálad esni.

- Vagy nem vagy olyan unalmas, mint a húgod és a többi lány - mondta Peter

- Vagy tényleg szeret? - kérdezte James

- Mert gyönyörű lány lett belőled - mondta komolyan Remus

Mindenki ránézett, eddig egyikőjük sem mondta neki ezt, az volt az igazság, hogy nem is lányként tekintettek rá hanem barátra, de ezt a ő egyáltalán nem bánta.

- Menjünk ki szép idő van - mondta James amikor meglátta, hogy egy csapat lány ment ki

Mind az öten nevetni kezdtek. Kint sütött a nap, sokan mászkáltak a tó partján, és ott találták Perselus Pitont is. Köztudott volt, hogy Potter és Sirius ki nem állhatja Pitont. Ez már az első napokban kiderült elsős korukban. A hosszú zsíros hajú Mardekáros megint egyedül volt és tanult.

- Nocsak Pipogyusz - kiáltott oda Potter - Már megint egyedül vagy?

A Mardekáros fiú nem nézett fel a könyvéből.

- _Capitulatus! _- kiáltott James, majd hatalmasat nevetett a Siriussal amikor Piton könyve a vízben landolt.

- Fejezzétek be, minek kell bántani, nem ártott nekünk soha - mondta a lány

- _Obstructo!_ _Stupor!_ - kiáltotta egyszerre Sirius és Piton

A kábító varázslat eltalálta Siriust, míg a griffendéles átka berepítette Pitont a vízbe.

- Hogy ezt miért nem tudjátok abba hagyni? - kiáltott fel Norma oda ment unokatestvéréhez - _Stimula!_

Sirius azonnal felébredt, majd oda akart rohanni a még minidig vízben fekvő fiúhoz, de Remus és Peter lefogták. Norma oda ment a vízhez, hogy kisegítse belőle Pitont, de az nem hagyta.

- Te sem vagy jobb náluk Neverin és nem szorulok a segítségedre - sziszegte

- Rendben akkor maradj csak a vízben - azzal visszalökte a fiút ahonnan nagy nehezen kikászálódott

- Asszem ideje mennünk, ha csak nem akarunk velük megint találkozni - Remus a közeledő Mardekáros csapat felé bökött a fejével.

És tényleg egyikőjük sem akart megint Malfoyjal, Bellával, Crakkel, Monstroval, Narcissával, Lestrange-gel és Sirius öccsével beszélni. Gyorsan a másik irányba indultak mindannyian. Ott nemsokára egy csapat Hollóhátas fiúba botlottak bele.

- Norma! - szólt oda az egyik

- Mit szeretnél Tom? - kérdezte

- Lehetne a társaid nélkül?

- Menjetek srácok, mindjárt megyek.

- Lenne kedved valamelyikünkkel eljönni a következő Roxmortos hétvégén meginni valamit és beszélgetni?

- Nem is tudom - hófehér bőre piros lett - Majd még meglátom.

- Vagy már elígérkeztél Malfoynak? Úgyis mindig ezt mondja - jegyezte meg az egyik fiú keserűen

- Nem, soha semmi sem volt köztem és Lucius között, azt csak álmában remélheti - hangja remegett a dühtől - És tudjátok mit, egyikkőtökkel sem megyek el.

- Minden Neverin ennyire beképzelt a szépsége miatt?

- Most fejezzétek be! Semmi közötök hozzám és miért zavar titeket, hogy még senkivel sem járok?

- Te és a húgod vagytok a legszebbek, de soha sem lesz nyugtotok a Neverinek átka miatt, apám mesélte. - mondta az egyik fiú

- Milyen átok? - kérdezte dühösen a lány

- Nem tudni, csak annyit, hogy a házatokon évszázadok óta átok ül. Te erről semmit sem tudtál a szüleid nem mondták?

- A szüleim meghaltak a születésünkkor, azóta a Black szülők nevelnek minket.

- Sajnálom - mondta az a fiú aki megszólította - Gondolkozol majd amit kérdeztünk?

- Igen, de lehet, hogy nem tudok majd elmenni a kviddics edzés miatt. De még majd kiderül. Sziasztok!

- Szia!

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott a többiek után futott. Elege volt a fiúkból, miért nem tudják őt békén hagyni. Társait nem látta már lehet, hogy visszaértek a kastélyba. Szürkület volt, mert több órán keresztül kint voltak, amikor az egyik bokornál nekiment valakinek.

- Bocsáss meg - motyogta anélkül, hogy felnézett volna és indult volna tovább, de az akinek nekiment magához húzta.

- Ennél azért több kell, hogy megbocsássak - mondta gúnyosan Malfoy

- Lucius, eressz el - próbált kiszabadulni, de túl erősen tartotta a fiú - ez fáj.

- Ugyan, nem is tartalak erősen. - válaszolta már szinte nyájasan a fiú

A lány megpróbált a pálcájáért nyúlni, de Malfoy kiverte a kezéből mire az a földre esett. Még jobban magához húzta Normát, az egyik kezét a lány derekán tartotta a másikkal megsimogatta az arcát. Norma arca vörös lett, főleg amikor a fiú csókokat lehelt a nyakára. A lány gyomra kellemes görcsbe rándult, még próbált szabadulni, de már nem olyan hévvel.

A fiú végül ránézett, hosszú haja most rendezetlenül omlott a válla alá, szürke szemei hidegek voltak és valami különös tűz égett bennük, sápadt bőre szinte világított a félhomályban, Norma kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy igenis jóképű Lucius Malfoy. A fiú ajkai pár centire voltak a lányétól, aki még mindig el akart húzódni, de a kezek túl szorosan tartották.

Végül megcsókolta, Norma már nem akart menekülni, csak azt akarta, hogy a perc örökké tartson. Végül hangok zavarták meg őket.

- Tehát mégis csak hazudtál Neverin - mondták legyőzötten a Hollóhátas fiúk. - Az átok végül titeket is elér.

- Ugyan fiúk mit reméltetek? Hogy titeket választ? - kérdezte gúnyosan Lucius

Norma mostanra szabadította ki magát a Malfoy fiú kezeiből, egy hatalmas pofont is lekevert neki, majd a holmiját a földön hagyta sírva rohant a kastély felé. Fent a Griffendél toronyban mindenki csak szótlanul nézte, hogy sírva rohan fel a szobájába.

- Mi a baj Norma? - kérdezte egy kedves hang

- Malfoy, Lily - válaszolta sírva - és a fiúk.

- Mit csinált már megint az a szemét alak?

- Megcsókolt a Hollóhátas fiúk előtt akiknek - megint síró görcsöt kapott, Lily átölelte

- Nyugodj meg és ne is figyelj arra a beképzelt alakra, nem érdemli meg, hogy ennyire kiborulj tőle.

- Igazad van - mondta Norma

Egy lány rohant fel.

- Norma, McGalagony professzor szeretne veled beszélni, gyorsan gyere.

Megmosta az arcát és lement. Vacsora előtt voltak nem sokkal, így már szinte senki sem volt bent, mert mindenki elindult a nagy terem felé.

- Miss Neverin, kérem jöjjön velem, az igazgató úr beszélni óhajt önnel.

Hófehér arca még sápadtabb lett. Mit csinált? Némán követte McGalagony professzort. Dumbledore professzor a szobájában már várta és ott volt a húga is Narcissa.

- Jó estét professzor.

- Jó estét, gyere ide. Kérlek foglalj helyet. - mutatott egy székre - Szerintem nem tudjátok, hogy miért kérettelek ide titeket.

- Dumbledore professzor megengedne egy kérdést? - kérdezte Norma, az igazgató bólintott - Elmondaná, hogy mi a Neverinek átka?

- Pontosan emiatt hivattalak ide titeket.

- Mi ez az átok? - kérdezte riadtan Narcissa

- A szépségetek.

- Tessék? - kérdezte a két lány egyszerre

- Régen még évszázadokkal ezelőtt az egyik ősötöket meg akart átkozni valakit, de az átok nem jól sült el. Magára mondta el valahogy. Az átok lényege, hogy a Neverin ház tagjai egytől egyik gyönyörűek, de ez másokkal is megesett. A családotok minden egyes tagjának különleges aurája van és emiatt az ellenkező neműek, esetetekben a férfiak nem tudnak ellenállni nektek.

- És ebben mi a rossz? - kérdezte Narcissa

- Például, hogy nem hagynak tanulni, mert mindenki utánam mászkál - morogta Norma

- És te persze mindet vissza is utasítod, hogy utána hozzám jöhessenek vigasztalódni.

- Tehetek én arról, hogy te mindenkinek beadod a derekadat

- Ez nem igaz, én csak Luciust szeretem, de ő meg csak téged akar.

- Megtarthatod, nekem nem kell.

- Lányok kérlek fejezzétek be. Mivel szinte senki sem tud ellenállni a Neverineknek, már többször előfordult gyilkosság is a családotokban.

- Hogyan? - kérdezték egyszerre

- Nem is olyan régen a születésetek előtt, apátok húgának a férjét ölték meg azok akiknek nemet mondott, majd Angelával is végeztek.

- Ezt nem is tudtuk.

- Szóval csak azért szóltam, hogy vigyázzatok magatokra.

- Értettük Dumbledore professzor.

- Akkor most menjünk vacsorázni, ti is biztosan éhesek vagytok.

Vacsoránál gyorsan leült a társai mellé, akik már javában falatoztak. Beszélgettek, majd amikor a desszertet ették Lucius jött oda hozzájuk. Norma abban a pillanatban elpirult, szerencsére a derékig érő szőke haja épp az arcába hullt, így a többiek nem láthatták.

- Már megint te? - kérdezte Remus és féltékeny pillantásokat vetett Malfoyra

- Mit akarsz Lucius? - kérdezte Norma

- Csak a holmijaidat hoztam vissza - felelte lustán, majd sötéten elvigyorodott - Amit a csóknál hagytál el.

- El is felejtettem, köszönöm - majd felállt és lekevert egy pofont a fiúnak - Ezt tudod miért kaptad Malfoy, és ne merj még egyszer hozzámérni.

- Ezt mégis hogy képzeled te kurva! - csattant fel a Mardekár oldaláról Narcissa és Bella

- Akkor még most utoljára - súgta Lucius Norma fülébe majd gyorsan magához húzta és megcsókolta

Norma amilyen gyorsan csak tudta ellökte magától és mind a ketten a földre zuhantak. Remus csak erre várt és rávetette magát Malfoyra és egy hatalmasat húzott be neki a jobb szeme alá. A Mardekár asztalától a barátai felálltak és pálcáikat szegezték a Griffendélesekre és viszont.

- _Obstructo!_ _Stupor! Capitulatus! _- hallatszott minden felől

Az ebédlő rövid idő alatt csatatérré változott, egyikkőjüket sem érdekelte, hogy a bent lévő tanárok mit gondolnak és a Hollóhát és a Hugrabug is beszállt a csatába a Griffendél oldalán. A tanárok nagyon gyorsan véget vetettek a csatamezőnek, és a legtöbben fáradtan felsóhajtottak, a lányok most lettek olyan idősek, hogy az átok újra feléledjen.

Fent a Griffendél toronyban Norma elmondta a barátainak, hogy Dumbledore miért is hivatta őt és elmondta, hogy mi is a Neverinek átka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harmadik fejezet: Az első kviddics meccs**

Következő hétfőn elkezdődtek az edzések az egy hónappal későbbi kviddics mérkőzésre. Mind a hárman megfeszített tempóban gyakoroltak, házi feladatokat írtak, mert ebben az évben lesznek a tanév végén az RBF-vizsgák. A büntető feladatokon mindenki túl lett már, már csak Malfoy viselt egy lila monoklit a szeme alatt amit még Remustól kapott.

Norma azóta az eset óta képtelen volt Luciusra nézni anélkül, hogy el ne pirult volna. Pontosan emiatt már barátai cikizését és folyamatosan hallgatnia kellett, sőt nem volt nap, hogy Narcissa és Bellatrix ne támadt volna rá a fiú miatt. Ezért is inkább minden erejét a tanulásba és a kviddicsbe ölte.

Kint esett az eső, mindenki hangulata rossz volt és ki kellett menni edzeni délután. Az utolsó órájuk Átváltoztatástan volt, de most az óra végén McGalagony a következő mérkőzés fontosságáról beszélt. Legalább nem kellett tanulniuk, ennyi vigaszuk volt a rengeteg házi mellett.

Az órák után mind a hárman James, Norma és Sirius is átöltöztek és felkapták a seprűiket és elindultak az edzésre. Kint volt már mindenki, most már a szél is fújt.

- Nagyon fontos, hogy mindenki beleadjon mindent az edzésekbe - kiáltotta John, a kviddics csapat vezetője - Nagy valószínűséggel ilyen idő lesz majd, amikor a Mardekár ellen fogunk játszani, így szedjétek össze magatokat. És Norma a hajadat fogd össze tudom, hogy Malfoynak így tetszik, de azért edzésen ne így hord. - majd együtt érzően elmosolyodott - Bocsi, nem lehetett kihagyni.

Mindenki Luciussal nyaggatta, de közben tudták, hogy nincs oda a Mardekáros fiúért.

- Mindenki seprűre! A cikesz kiengedve, gyerünk Norma, döntsd meg a legutóbbi rekordodat.

A gurkó és a kvaffok is ki lettek engedve és mindenki a levegőbe repült. A hajtók és a terelők egymás közt passzolgattak, míg Norma a kis arany cikeszt kereste. A seprűjével nagy köröket tett meg és szemével a teljes látómezejében oda-vissza keresett. Mígnem Sirius mellett vette észre. Gyorsan megfordította a seprűt és zuhanó repülésben húzott el James mellett majd Sirius füle mellől elkapta a cikeszt.

- Megvan! - kiáltotta

- Ez fél perccel jobb, mint legutóbb - kurjantott John - Jól van mára ennyi elég volt, még mielőtt valaki betegség miatt nem tud szerdán jönni.

A három jó barátot már várta Peter és Remus a bejáratnál. Még bementek a könyvtárba tanulni, mert másnapra is volt két beadandó dolgozatuk is. Bent dolgoztak már vagy két órája amikor Malfoy jött be a könyvtárba.

- Ez már megint minket követ? - morogta Peter

- Soha sem lesz már nyugtunk tőle? - kérdezte James

Malfoy körbe nézett a bent lévőkön és amikor észre vette ötűket rögtön oda ment.

- Tűnj el Malfoy - sziszegte a lány

- Beszélnünk kell, fontos - mondta a fiú

- Szerintem nincs olyan fontos dolog amiről kettőnknek beszélnünk kellene.

- Igaza van, nem szállnál le a húgomról végre - morogta Sirius, igaz már évek óta tudták, hogy nem testvérek, ennek ellenére a fiú még mindig gyakran hívta így az unoka testvérét.

Egy levelet dobott a lány elé.

- Olvasd el. Apám írta.

Norma gyorsan átfutotta a levelet. Sápadt arca folyamatosan sápadtabb lett. Ő jutott Luciusnak, és az eljegyzési bál a mostani téli szünetben lesz Szent este. Miért ő? Miért nem Narcissa, hiszen a húga még szereti is a fiút, de ő nem. Hirtelen megszédült vele a világ, minden sötétedni kezdett, még hallotta, hogy James kiállt valamit, de már nem értette azt, és magához ölelte a meleg sötétség.

Mikor legközelebb magához tért a gyengélkedőn volt, kint sütött a nap, felült, egyedül volt bent. Belül különös érzés kerítette hatalmába amitől leginkább sírni tudott volna, Lucius Malfoy felesége lesz amint elvégzik az iskolát és ő ezt nem akarta.

- Hogy érzi magad kedveském? - érdeklődött Madam Pomfrey

- Köszönöm, most már jól vagyok, mi történt?

- Összeesett a könyvtárban, a kimerültségtől volt, többet kellene pihennie.

- Megpróbálok.

Délután volt, a többiek kint edzettek és ott voltak a mardekárosok is és rajtuk röhögtek. A Griffendélesek amint észre vették Normát mindannyian oda szálltak és kérdezték, hogy hogy van.

- Igaz amit Malfoy és a haverjai terjesztenek, hogy téged vesz majd feleségül? - kérdezte a ki nem mondott kérdést John

- Sajnos.

- Akkor ezért volt Bellának és Narcissának tegnap dührohama. - nevetett Sirius

- De Remus le van törve - mondta James és le halkította a hangját - Tetszel neki.

- Én nem tudtam - felelte a lány

- Észre vehetted volna amikor neki ugrott Malfoynak amikor megcsókolt téged.

- Én csak baráti gesztusnak véltem.

- Neverin, te ma még pihenj, de a holnapi edzésen minden kép legyél itt.

Szomorúan indult el a Griffendél torony felé. Útközben belebotlott a magányosan sétáló Remusba.

- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte

- Köszi, most már sokkal jobban. Mennem kell, meg kell csinálnom a házikat amiket nem tudtam.

- Sajnálom, hogy az vagyok ami... - suttogta bánatosan Lupin és megfogta a lány kezét

- Nem kell, mi olyannak szeretünk ami vagy. - mosolygott

Hosszasan néztek egymásra.

- Hagy már békén Narcissa - kiáltotta egy ismerős hang - És te is Bella, menj vissza Roberthez

- Nocsak családi veszekedés - nevetett gúnyosan Lupin és Norma

- Te ebbe ne szólj bele nővérem - sziszegte Narcissa - Úgy is miattad van botrány

- Miattam? - döbbent meg az idősebbik

- Engem kellett volna választaniuk. - kiabálta a lány

- Teljesen egyetértek.

- Tessék? - kérdezte Bella

- Én nem vagyok oda érte, sőt nekem még csak nem is tetszik, öljétek meg egymást érte nyugodtan engem nem érdekel.

- Ezt komolyan mondod?

- Húgom, mikor tettem bármiféle megjegyzést, utalást vagy olyan mozdulatot amiből arra lehet következtetni, hogy érdekel ez a patkány?

- Ne hívd többé patkánynak - kiáltotta mind a két lány

- Hízelgés a füleimnek, hogy ilyen becézéseket találsz ki - nevetett a fiú

- Nos mikor? - kérdezte kiáltva

- Soha - morogta a két lányt

- Remek, akkor nekem most mennem kell, mert sok a leckém.

Fordult volna, de Lucius megfogta a kezét.

- Beszélnünk kell - súgta, majd hangosan folytatta - Beszélni akarok vele, szóval menjetek.

A két lány szinte rohanva indul meg a másik irányba.

- Lupin ez rád is vonatkozott - mondta gúnyosan

- Ne beszélj így egyik barátommal sem. - sziszegte a lány

- Ahogy akarod. - mondta - akkor Lupin kérlek.

Lupin lesújtó pillantást vetett Luciusra miközben visszaindult a toronyba. A fiú kivezette a lányt a tó partjához.

- Minek jöttünk ilyen messzire? - kérdezte Norma

- Hogy senki se hallgathasson ki minket.

- Mit akarsz tőlem? És mit csináljak, hogy végre elfelejts?

- Téged akarlak, ez még mindig nem világos Norma?

- Miért, miért pont én?

- Több indokot is mondhatnék, de legyen annyi elég, hogy csak. Nem tartozok magyarázattal neked.

- Nem!?

- Nem bizony, miért kellene?

- Igen, például miért én és miért nem Narcissa?

- Nem is tudom, jó az ágyban, mindent megkapok tőle amit csak akarok ugyanolyan gyönyörű mint te, tőle szenvedélyt kaphatok, de tőled csak megaláztatást.

- És még ez is az én hibám? - kiáltotta - Miért nem őt választottad?

**- **Bármennyire is utálsz én téged szeretlek, nem őt.

- Kérlek ne tedd ezzel tönkre az én életemet. Válaszd őt, hűséges lesz.

- Hűséges? Minden fiú ágyába belebújik, akárcsak Bella.

- De mit ne mondjak Malfoy te sem hagyod egy lánynak sem kihűlni az ágyát. Ők csak féltékennyé akarnak tenni, hogy végre észre vedd őket. Mennem kell. Gyűlöllek, de… - nem fejezte be - Találkozunk a meccsen Malfoy.

De Lucius nem akarta ilyen könnyen elengedni, magához húzta és megcsókolta, nem érdekelte ha megint pofon lesz a vége, semmi sem érdekelte ha vele volt, és csak vele akart lenni.

- Az enyém leszel.

- Engedj kérlek Lucius - mondta sírva Norma - Én ezt nem akarom.

Elengedte a lányt aki sírva rohant el tőle.

Elérkezett a hétvége. Mindenki jó hangulatban volt, Norma már korán felkelt nem tudott az izgalomtól aludni. Felöltözött és leült a társalgóban olvasni. Nem sokkal később megjelentek a többiek is, ők is izgatottak voltak. John kiosztotta a meccsre a tiszta talárokat és mind a heten belebújtak.

Gyorsan lementek reggelizni, de pechűkre a Mardekár csapata már ott volt a rajongóikkal együtt. A Mardekárosok már most a győzelmüket ünnepelték nagy hanggal, pedig a meccs csak másfél óra múlva kezdődött. Norma olykor-olykor átpillantott a másik asztalhoz és azt látta hogy húga és Lucius csókolóznak. Magában felsóhajtott, hogy ha ez igaz akkor talán végre békén hagyja a fiú őt.

Mire megreggeliztek a tanulók legnagyobb része megérkezett a terembe. Mind a két csapat gyorsan összeszedte a holmiijait és kiment.

Másfél óra múlva már a pályán voltak. A stadion jobb oldalán a Griffendél a balon a Mardekár. John és a másik oldal csapatkapitány kezet fogtak. A stadionban tomboltak a nézők, Norma körülnézett és észrevett egy alakot a Mardekáros tanároknak fent tartott helyen, Alexander Malfoyt Lucius apját, tehát leendő apósa kíváncsi volt rá, ezen nem csodálkozott. Csodálatosan sütött a nap, így nem jött be John jóslata miszerint esni fog a mérkőzésen.

A sípszó ugrasztotta ki a merengéséből. Az egész csapat egyszerre emelkedett a levegőbe, kiengedték a „labdákat". Norma azonnal elkezdett körözni, hogy a cikeszt mihamarabb észrevegye. Lucius folyamatosan Norma után repült és folyamatosan beszélt hozzá, de a lány nem figyelt.

Tíz perc múlva az állás 50-10 volt a Mardekár javára. Hallotta, hogy John a védőkkel üvöltözik, hogy szedjék már össze magukat. Ekkor vette észre a cikeszt Malfoy fölött pár méterrel. A fiú most tőle mintegy húsz méterre volt és onnan kereste a cikeszt. Norma gyorsan arra repült, mikor Luicusnál járt ő is észrevett valamit, de a lány ért oda előbb, egyik kezével nyúlt a cikeszért, ezért nem láthatta, hogy az egyik Mardekáros terelő rá irányítja a gurkót, senki sem látta, hogy elkapta a cikeszt, mert abban a pillanatban ért oda a golyó és kibillentette az egyensúlyából. Megkapaszkodni nem tudott és leesett a seprűről.

Sikítva kezdett zuhanni, Malfoy megpróbálta elkapni, de amikor megfogta a zuhanó lány kezét ő is leesett a seprűről. A közönség soraiban többen felsikoltottak. A két fiatal több mint tíz métert zuhant, szinte egyszerre értek le, még mindig egymás kezét fogták, amikor leértek még gurultak is a földön majd amikor végre megálltak egymáson feküdtek mozdulatlanul.

Pár másodperccel később nyerték csak vissza az eszméletüket. Norma felnyögött valami nehéz volt rajta, kinyitotta a szemét és csak szőke haj rengeteget látott, nem a sajátját. Megpróbálta legurítani a fiút magáról, de mindene fájt és nem tudta a kezét sem megmozdítani.

- Szállj le rólam Malfoy nehéz vagy - nyögte

- Tudod mit meg nem adnék ha más esetben lennénk így - felemelte a fejét, próbált elvigyorodni, de csak egy fájdalmas grimaszra futotta - Nem tudok, rajta fekszel a kezemen és mindenem fáj.

- Te beszélsz? Nem rajtad feküdnek.

- Próbálj meg a kezemről leszállni kérlek.

A lány megrázta a fejét, nem sikerült, egyikőjük sem tudott mozogni annyira összetörték magukat.

- Megmentetted az életemet Malfoy, köszönöm.

- Mi sem természetesebb, Crack küldte a gurkót, én azt láttam azért indultam feléd, hogy félre lökhessem.

Ekkora ért oda McGalagony professzor és Madam Pomfrey a kviddics csapat tagokkal.

- Poppie, maguknál vannak. - állapította meg McGalagony - Hogy érzik magukat?

- Mindenünk fáj és nem tudunk megmozdulni - morogta Malfoy

- Segítsék le Malfoyt Neverinről, de csak óvatosan, nagyot zuhantak. - mondta Pomfrey - És a meccset le kell fújni, majd ha rendbe jönnek akkor befejezik.

- Nem kell félbeszakítani - nyögte a lány - Itt van a kezemben a cikesz, csak még mindig rajtam van Malfoy.

John, James és Sirius leszedték a fiút a Normáról. Ekkorra ért oda Alexander Malfoy is mögötte Remus és Peter.

- Segítsék fel őket és azonnal menjünk a gyengélkedőre. - utasított az ott álló fiúkat Pomfrey

- Szó sem lehet róla, hogy itt maradjanak. - mondta hátulról Alexander - Mind a kettejüket azonnal elvitetem a Szent Mungóba. Ott sokkal jobb ellátást kapnak, mint itt. A legkisebb fiamnak és leendő feleségének mindenből a legjobbat kell kapniuk.

- Uram, én inkább itt maradnék a barátaimmal. - mondta halkan a lány, Sirius és James segítettek neki talpon maradni

- Mit mondott kisasszony? - fordult arra Mr. Malfoy és szőke szemöldöklét magasan felvonta

- Azt hogy itt maradnék, itt is ugyanolyan jól ellátnak, uram.

- Potter, Black, Pettigrew és egy sárvérű - mondta gúnyosan Malfoy - Jó kis baráti társaság.

- Ne merjen így beszélni a barátaimról - kiáltotta a lány, majd köhögni kezdett - Maga semmivel sem jobb náluk csak azért amiért a Malfoy család feje és amiért aranyvérű.

- Norma maradj csendben, kérlek - mondta Lucius kétségbe esve

- Hát így állunk - morogta Alexander és egy hatalmas pofont kevert le Normának - Majd tanulsz egy kis tiszteletet az idősebbek iránt Neverin. Egyikkőjüket sem veszed feleségül fiam, majd keresünk egy új feleséget neked. És most jössz a Szent Mungóba.

- Én is itt maradok. - mondta Lucius dacosan - És még egyszer ne merj hozzáérni Normához!

- Alexander azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy elhagyja az iskola területét. - mondta hátulról Dumbledor

- Rendben - mondta gúnyosan - És Lucius a tanév végéig nem akarlak látni, meg ne próbálj karácsonykor haza jönni.

- Attól nem kell tartanod - vágott vissza hasonló gúnnyal a hangjában.

Az idősebbik Malfoy sértődötten ment végig a pályán, egyszer sem nézett vissza. A két sérült bátorítólag összemosolygott majd mind a ketten elvesztették az eszméletüket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Negyedik fejezet: Majdnem lebukás**

Napokkal később tértek csak magukhoz. Norma mikor felébredt ott ültek a barátai az ágyánál, és most még Lily is elviselte Jamest. Mindenki bíztatólag rámosolygott és ő is érezte, hogy sokkal jobban érzi magát, mint legutóbb. Eszébe jutott, hogy nem kell feleségül mennie Luciushoz és ez hatalmas örömmel töltötte el, de hálás is volt a fiúnak amiért kiállt mellette.

- Hogy érzi magát? - kérdezte Madam Pomfrey

- Köszönöm, már semmim sem fáj és a közérzetem is elég jó.

- Nagyszerű, akkor el is mehet, kész csoda, hogy csak ennyivel megúszták.

- Malfoy hogy van? - kérdezte Norma

- Ó, ő jobban van, ő esett kisebbet. Már tegnap elmehetett.

Felkászálódott és mind a hatan együtt hagyták el a gyengélkedőt. Kint sütött a nap, de már hideg volt, hiszen november közepe volt. Lassan le kellett esnie már az első hónak. A diákoknak egy hetük volt eldönteni, hogy a későbbiekben mivel akarnak foglalkozni. Barátai a minisztérium mellett döntöttek ő viszont auror akart lenni. McGalagony szerint nagy esélye volt arra, hogy majd az iskola után elvégezze a három éves aurori iskolát.

December elején volt a következő roxmortos hétvége. Az öt barát együtt ment el, mint mindig a második év kezdete óta, csak most a fiúk Norma tudta nélkül terveztek valamit. Mint mindig most is végignézték az összes kirakatot és jó alaposan bevásároltak a csokoládékból. Mire kiverekedték magukat a boltból, Norma már csak Remussal volt, a többiek felszívódtak.

- Nem lenne kedved meginni egy teát vagy valamit Madam Puddifoot kávézójában? - kérdezte Remus

- Persze, miért ne - mondta egy kicsit elpirulva a lány.

Most jobban meg tudta nézni a fiút. Rövid szőkésbarna haja volt és barna szeme, arca igaz nem volt olyan klasszikus szépségű, mint Luciusé, de Remus is nagyon jóképűnek volt mondható, amikor éppen nem látszott betegnek. Így tehát oda mentek. Csak Lupin tudta, hogy a másik három fiú a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt követi őket.

Bementek és Remus rendelt mind a kettejüknek egy-egy forró csokit. Egymás mellé ültek le az asztalnál. Közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz. Csendesen beszélgettek, a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt rejtőző három fiú semmit sem hallott a beszélgetésből, így megpróbáltak közelebb lopózni.

De nem sikerült nekik, mert James éppen hogy állva tudott maradni, amikor átesett Peter lábán. Sirius is nekik ment és a trió szép hangos csattanással esett el, szerencsére bent tudtak maradni a köpeny alatt.

Norma a csattanásra felkapta a fejét és egy lábat vett észre a földön. Értetlenül nézett arra majd amikor fel akart állni Remus átölelte. Norma odanézett egy pillanatra, majd amikor visszafordult a láb már eltűnt, így visszafordult Remus felé és zavartan felnevetett.

- Biztosan csak képzelődtem. – mosolygott zavartan – Azt hittem egy lábat…

Nem tudta befejezni, mert a fiú megcsókolta. Elsőre meglepődött, de nem ellenkezett, mert tetszett neki Remus, hozzásimult és visszacsókolt. Ekkor nyílt ki az ajtó és egy ismerős hang zavarta meg őket.

- Nocsak, mit csináltok itt galambocskák? – kérdezte lustán Lucius

- Szűnj meg Malfoy – sziszegte Lupin – És végre hagyj minket békén!

- Miért tenném? Tudod, hogy én is szeretem, és ezt nem fogom annyiban hagyni.

- Lucius értsd meg kérlek, én nem szeretlek és soha nem is foglak, Remust választottam törődj bele, neked ott van a húgom is. – odanézett Remusra – Gyere, menjünk.

Kéz a kézben mentek ki a kávézóból.

- Ezt még nagyon megbánod Lupin, erre esküszök!

Norma dühös volt nagyon, kezdett iszonyúan elege lenni Luciusból. Mit meg nem adott volna, ha a fiú legalább egy napra, csak egy napra békén hagyja. Kint összefutottak Siriusékkal, a három fiúnak ugyanakkor sikerült kijutniuk a kávézóból, amikor Remusék jöttek ki. Norma gyorsan elengedte a fiú kezét, és nem vette észre, amikor a négy srác összevigyorog a háta mögött.

- Itt maradok karácsonyra – mondta a fiúknak Norma

- Azért Bársony, mert Lucius is marad? – kérdezte keserűen Remus

- Ne viccelj ezzel – morogta a lány, majd lehalkította a hangját – Telihold lesz karácsonykor Holdsáp.

- És most nem lenne a tanácsos a botrány után a szüleimmel találkoznia, én is maradok.

- Milyen botrány Tapmancs? – kérdezte James

- Nem emlékszel a kviddics meccsre Ágas? Amikor Malfoy felbontotta a leendő eljegyzésüket?

- Életem legszebb napja volt – vigyorgott a lány

- Én is maradok srácok, a szüleim megértik, és te Féregfark?

- Miért is ne maradnék – vigyorgott a patkányképű Peter.

Csak sötétedés után értek vissza a kastélyba. Vacsora után Norma elmesélte barátnőinek, hogy ma összejött Remussal. Ennek kifejezetten Lily örült és együtt nevettek, hogy végre egy kemény ütést kapott Malfoy még ha képletesen értve akkor is.

Közeledett a karácsony, leesett az első hó, és kint már nagyon hideg volt, ennek ellenére John hetente három edzést tartott. Remus és Norma próbálta titokban tartani a kapcsolatukat, de néhány napon belül az egész iskola tudta, hogy járnak. A legtöbben örültek neki, hogy végre volt valami amit Malfoy nem kapott meg, de a barátai nagyon féltették is emiatt a lányt, mert mindenki tudta, hogy a fiú mindent megfog tenni, hogy megszerezhesse.

Eljött a tanítás utolsó napja. Az iskolában mindenkinek karácsonyi hangulata volt. Norma lekísérte Lilyt a vonathoz, mellette nem sokkal ott szálltak fel unokatestvérei és húga is a Mardekáros fiúkkal, egyikőjük sem köszönt, sőt úgy látszott, hogy örülnek, hogy nem megy haza.

Miután elment a vonat jó hangulatban sétált fel a kastélyba a havazásban. Holnap után este lesz telihold, és aznap este volt szent este. Rögtön a nagy terembe ment aki itt maradt azok reggeliztek, nem voltak sokan, talán harminc ember maradt itt. Ki-ki milyen ok miatt, senki sem beszélt róla.

Az ötös egész nap lustálkodott a griffendél-toronyban, a Griffendélesektől csak ők öten maradtak itt, így legalább nem lesz feltűnő, hogy a karácsony éjszakát egyikőjük sem tölti itt az éjszakáját. Igaz eddig is megoldották hála Dumbledore professzornak, mert ő tudott Lupin betegségéről.

Másnap reggel Norma korán kelt fel és az ajándékokkal felosont a fiúk szobájába, szokás szerint nyitva volt és még mind a négyen aludtak. Nekik könnyebb volt azokon a bizonyos éjszakákon kijutniuk, hiszen a négy személyes szobában csak ők laktak. Mindenkinek lerakta az ágya elé, amit vett nekik majd elindult kifele.

Amikor elindult lefele a lépcsőn, hátulról valaki átölelte és magához húzta, Remus volt. Norma is átölelte a fiút és megcsókolta.

- Szeretlek Remus – mosolygott – Nem akartalak felébreszteni.

- Semmi baj – vigyorgott a fiú is és most ő csókolta meg a lányt – Nem keltettél fel, már ébren voltam.

Hátulról mocorgást hallottak.

- Ők viszont felébredtek – nevetett Norma – Menj fel és bontsd ki az ajándékodat.

- Norma várj! – kiáltottak a szobából a többiek és megjelentek a kezükben csomagokkal – Ezek a tieid!

- Gyere fel és bontsd ki őket ott – mosolygott Remus

Így tehát mindenki felment és ajándékokat bontogatott. Remustól egy aurorokról szóló könyvet kapott és egy csokor liliomot, mert az volt a kedvenc virága, Jamestől egy jó nagy adag csokoládét és egy csillagászatos könyvet. Siriustól egy gyönyörű fekete estéji ruhát kapott a Neverin család címerével ellátva, és Petertől a szokásos csokoládékon kívül egy muglikról szóló könyvet kapott, mert második félévben fel akarta venni a Mugli ismeret nevű tantárgyat. És közösen a fiúktól az elmúlt négy és fél év közös kalandjaiból készült fényképes könyvet.

Normától James egy „_A kviddics történelme_" című könyvet kapta. Sirius egy szép kötött sálat kapott, amit a lány kötött esténként és egy miniatűr seprűt, ami pontos mása volt Sirius eredeti seprűjének. Peter egy naplót kapott, mert idén derült ki róla, hogy nagyon szeret naplókat írni, és Remus egy nagy halom csokoládé mellé egy krimi regényt a mugli világból, hiszen Remus csak félvér volt és rajongott a krimikért, Norma is elolvasta, de neki egyáltalán nem tetszett.

A kis társaság vidám hangulatban ment le reggelizni, Norma még egy nagyon kis becsomagolt dobozt is vitt le.

- Lilynek küldöd? – kérdezte James

- Nem, ő már megkapta az ajándékát, amikor hazament. – mondta és a többiek kivételesen nem firtatták tovább a dolgot

Mindenki aki itt maradt lent volt a nagy teremben, összesen 29-en maradtak idén bent karácsonyozni. Mikor beértek, már akkor feltűnt nekik, hogy Norma helyén még két csomag van az asztalon.

- Ezeket vajon kitől kaphattad? – kérdezte Remus

- Nem tudom, senkitől sem vártam ajándékot, mert az kizárt, hogy a nevelőszüleim küldtek volna valamit.

- Bontsuk ki őket. – ajánlotta Sirius

A felső egy kicsi doboz volt. Kibontotta egy ezüst nyaklánc volt benne egy Neverin szimbólummal és a kis lapocskán rajta volt, hogy Dumbledore küldte neki, még annak idején az édesapjának a húgáé volt.

- És ki küldte a második csomagot? – kérdezte Peter

- Nem tudom, nincs rajta címke.

Kibontotta. Egy csodálatos hosszú fekete bársony köpeny volt rajta arany és ezüst szálakkal kihímezve a Neverin címer.

- Ez meseszép. – suttogta a lány – Ki küldhette?

- Nem tudom, de az biztos, hogy iszonyúan sokba kerülhetett – mondta James – Próbáld fel.

Kivette a dobozból és óvatosan elkezdte kihajtogatni, ekkor kiesett belőle egy cédula, felvette és elolvasta.

„_Drága Norma,_

_Nyáron találtam a kúrián eldugva a padláson. Alig találtam valakit, aki kitisztította. Nem tudom, hogy apám miért rejthette el, nem is érdekel, ez téged illet. Viseld egészséggel, és mindig maradj olyan, mint amilyen most vagy._

_Szeretettel:_

_Lucius Malfoy"_

- Lucius küldte – mondta döbbenten

- És ugyan miért? – morgott Remus

- Olvasd el.

Odaadta és mindegyik fiú gyorsan elolvasta.

- Mindenesetre rendes dolog volt tőle, hogy visszajuttatta hozzád – mondta Sirius

- Hát igen, én sem gondoltam, hogy van benne valamilyen emberi érzelem. – felelte James

- Próbáld már fel – noszogatta Peter

Felpróbálta, a földig ért és kapucnija is volt, ahhoz képest, hogy milyen nehéznek nézett ki és akkor is annak érezte, amikor kézbe fogta, meglehetősen könnyű volt, amikor már magán hordta. Hatalmas eleganciát tükrözött. Mintha tökéletesen rá szabták volna.

- Csodásan áll rajtad, remélem tetszik – szólalt meg kedvesen Malfoy a hátuk mögül, fel sem tűnt nekik, hogy bejött

- Köszönöm – mondta sugárzó arccal a lány

- Ugyan, ez semmiség, amúgy is téged illet – mondta még mindig mosolyogva

A fiúk furcsán fordultak felé. Ilyen még nem fordult elő, hogy nem kötekedett, valami furcsa volt. Jobban megnézték a fiút és most a kegyetlen csillogás helyett a szürke szeme bánatos volt. Csak Sirius és Remus jött rá, hogy a reménytelen szerelem bánatát látják a szemében.

Gyorsan felpakoltak reggelivel és visszaindultak a toronyba.

- Egy perc és megyek – szólt utánuk Norma

- Ok, és még hozhatnál fel némi süteményt – kiáltott vissza James

Odafordult és felnézett a Malfoy fiúhoz, amit a szemekben látott attól összeszorult a szíve.

- Igazán nem kellett volna, biztosan egy vagyonba kerülhetett a tisztíttatás. – mondta halkan – és ez csodaszép meg sem érdemlem.

- Ugyan, nem olyan szép, mint te – mosolyodott el szomorúan Lucius – És örömmel adtam.

- Oh, erről jut eszembe – odaadta a kis dobozkát – Boldog karácsonyt Lucius! – és egy puszit adott a fiú arcára – Ne haragudj, majdnem elfejtettem venni és csak ezt kaptam. Nem olyan értékes, mint amit tőled kaptam

- Eddig még soha sem vettél nekem ajándékot – vigyorgott – És nem számít, hogy mit vettél, ez az egyetlen ajándékom idén.

- De nem azért kaptad, hogy elbízd magad. Mellesleg én sem kaptam semmit a nevelő szüleimtől. Csak a barátaimtól és tőled. Na, bontsd már ki, mert a többiek éhen halnak.

- Ez nagyon szép – mondta Lucius amikor kibontotta, egy kígyó medál volt ezüstláncon – Életem legszebb ajándéka, köszönöm Norma. Segítesz feltenni.

A lány rámosolygott és bekapcsolta a fiú nyakán a láncot. Fájdalmas felismerésként hasított belé, hogy a Malfoy fiú, így bánatosan még jobb képű, mint máskor általában. Gyorsan elhessegette ezt a gondolatot, majd összeszedett némi édességet még és felsietett a többiek után.

Másnap mindannyian izgatottak voltak, igaz nem a karácsony másnapja miatt, hanem este telihold lesz. Még reggel megnézték, hogy mikor jön fel aznap a Hold. Este kilenc óra három percet írt a csillagászati naptár, így még vacsorázni is volt idejük. Kint egy felhő sem volt az égen, a csillagok szikráztak.

Vacsora után gyorsan Dumbledore professzor szobájába mentek, mint ilyenkor mindig. Az idős igazgató már várta őket. Norma megköszönte az ajándékot, mire a professzor csak legyintett egyet és megnézte az óráját.

- Még van húsz percetek holdkeltéig, siessetek.

Az ötös gyorsan egy hátsó kijáraton kiosontak az iskolából, és egyikük sem tudta, hogy Lucius észreveszi a legutolsót, Normát, hogy kint a Tiltott Rengeteg felé veszi az irányt. Mind az öten a kitaposott úton mentek, mert szerencsére Rubeus Hagrid vadőr sokszor jár erre és az ő nyomai szép ösvényt hagytak.

Lucius gyorsan felvette a köpenyét és kiosont a Mardekár-toronyból és az ötös után indult. Nem értette, hogy Norma egyedül mit keres ilyenkor kint. Kint sötét volt, elővette a pálcáját.

- _Lumos!_

A kitaposott úton futva tette meg az utat és amint átért a hídon elkezdett kiabálni.

- Norma, hol vagy? Norma? – kiáltott, hangja visszhangzott a kihalt fák között – Láttalak kijönni.

Még egy-két percig szólítgatta a lányt, amikor az a fák közül kijőve egy hógolyót vágott hozzá nevetve.

Beértek az első fákhoz, innen már nem volt messze a Fúriafűz amit direkt nekik ültettek az átjáró alá ami a roxmortos Szellemtanyához vezetett, ott szokott a négy barát őrködni Remus felett amíg vérfarkas alakban van.

- Már alig vártam ezt az éjszakát – mondta halkan Norma és a következő lépésénél egy gyönyörű fekete párduccá alakult át.

- Ugyan, gyere vissza emberi alakba, úgy is lesz időd egész éjszaka cicát játszani – mondták nevetve a fiúk

Futottak, hogy még a hold felkelte előtt odaérjenek az átjáróhoz, amikor maguk mögül meghallották távolból Lucius Malfoy hangját.

- Norma, hol vagy? Norma? Láttalak kijönni.

Norma fekete párducként felmordult, majd visszaváltozott.

- Azt hiszem én ma nem megyek, nem buktatlak le titeket.

- Hogy talált meg? – sziszegte Remus

- Nem tudom – mondta Norma – Vigyázzatok rá, kérlek.

- Ne menj – mondta Remus

- Muszáj, talán titeket nem vett észre. Öt percetek van, siessetek.

Odahajolt Remushoz és megcsókolta. Majd elindult futva Lucius felé. Felmarkolt egy adag havat és hógolyóvá gyúrta. Amint a híd mellett meglátta a szőke fiút dobott és telibe találta.

- Te mit csinálsz ilyenkor itt egyedül? Bajod is lehetett volna. – ekkor a távolból felhangzott egy keserves farkas vonyítás

- Farkas itt? – ugrott tettetett félelmében Norma és minél hitelesebben megpróbált elfehéredni, annyira nem kellett színészkednie, mert tényleg fázott. – Fázok.

- Menjünk, most már nem eshet bajod. De mit kerestél itt ilyenkor, főleg rövid szoknyában elment az eszed? Beteg is lehetsz.

- Sétáltam, nem tudtam bent maradni a fiúkkal, nagyon fárasztóak voltak.

- Remélem Dumbledore vagy senki sem veszi észre, mert különben nagy bajba kerülünk.

Levette a köpenyét és a lányra terítette és ezzel együtt át is ölelte. Norma túlságosan is félt ellenkezni, nem tudta, hogy a fiú hazudott-e akkor, amikor azt nem említette a többieket vagy tényleg nem látta őket.

Lucius visszakísérte a lányt a toronyig.

- Nem maradnál beszélgetni egy kicsit. Unatkozok, senki sem maradt itt.

- Akár, csak megnézem, hogy a többiek lefeküdtek-e aludni. Csakhogy ne aggódjanak.

- Menjél persze.

Norma felrohant és azért tényleg benézett a fiúk szobájába majd visszament. Hosszasan elsétáltak, majd az egyik folyosón álltak meg ami közel van a Mardekár-toronyhoz. A csillagok ragyogtak és a hold bevilágította a teljes folyosót az ezüstös fényével.

„_Vajon minden rendben van veletek?"_ – gondolta Norma.

Lucius átölelte a vállánál és rámosolygott. Jó lett volna hozzábújni és érezni az illatát, ilyesmi gondolatok cikáztak Norma fejében, próbálta elhessegetni a gondolatot, de nem sikerült neki. Odabújt a fiúhoz, aki meglepetten nézett le rá, majd megcsókolta.

- Ne ezt nem szabad – próbált Norma elhúzódni pár perc után

- Te kezdted – mondta Lucius, majd gúnyosan rávigyorgott a lányra és újra megcsókolta

Benyúlt a szoknyája alá és a combját kezdte simogatni, Norma felsóhajtott.

- Most már tényleg elég - nyögte

- Nem kedves, csak most kezdődik – duruzsolta a fiú

- Ha nem eresztesz el, sikítani fogok Lucius. – sziszegte és gyönyörű kék szemeiben félelem csillant

- Nem tennél ilyet – mondta még mindig mosolyogva és szürke szemeiben megint kigyúlt az a szokásos kegyetlen fény – Vagyis nem lesz rá lehetőséged.

- Mié… - a fiú befogta Norma száját a pálcát rászegezte

- Sajnálom, de én megmondtam, hogy az enyém leszel. – a lány eszeveszetten próbált szabadulni, de sokkal gyengébb volt – _Stupor!_

Még látta a vörös fényt, utána nem maradt más csak a sötétség. És ettől kezdve nem emlékezett semmire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ötödik fejezet: A Malfoy család karmai között**

Lucius nem várta meg amíg a lány összeesik, gyorsan felkapta és kiosont vele az iskolából, nem volt nehéz dolga, mert senki sem mászkált a folyosókon és Norma könnyű is volt. Kint az iskola határa mellett ahol már lehetett hoppanálni az apja már várt rá.

- Fiam, erre gyorsan – sürgette Alexander

- Apám – mondta Lucius – örülök, hogy láthatom.

- Elég a formaságokból. Tehát mégiscsak őt választottad. A húgával jobban járnál, az a lány a Nagyúr nézeteit támogatja.

- Tudom, de én őt szeretem – morogta a fiú

- Rendben. Nem lesz nehéz meggyőznöd, hogy hozzád jöjjön. Holnap gyertek haza és szilveszterkor megtartjuk az eljegyzési bált, úgyis csak január harmadikán estére kell visszaérnetek. Tedd le a földre.

Lucius megtette, óvatosan letette a lányt a havas földre és visszahátrált az apjáig. Alexander felemelt a pálcáját.

- _Imperio! _– mondta – Holnap ebéd utánra itt lesz a kocsi értetek.

Mikor az apja elhoppanált Lucius visszaosont a kastélyba.

Mikor Norma felébredt látta, hogy még mindig sötét van. Megpróbált felülni, de a keze össze volt kötözve a feje felett és az az ágy támlájához kötve, szája ki volt peckelve és a lábát is összekötözte Malfoy. Nagyon félt és fázott, ez nem volt meglepő, mert hosszú ujjú talárja sem volt rajta csak a rövid ujjú fehér selyem ingje és a combközépig érő szoknya. Megpróbált kiszabadulni, nem sikerült, a kötelek túl szorosak voltak. Kinyílt az ajtó.

- Látom, már magadhoz is tértél – vigyorgott Lucius – Nagyon jó! Ezt most leveszem, ha megígéred, hogy nem fogsz kiabálni, igaz teljesen mindegy úgy sem hallja meg senki.

- Ezt miért csináltad? – kérdezte remegő hangon Norma

- Talán nem emlékszel, hogy mit mondtam? - kérdezte gúnyosan – Az enyém leszel.

- Ha ezt Dumbledore megtudja, akkor nagyon megkeserülöd.

- Ugyan miért? Soha sem fogja megtudni. Apám gondoskodik róla.

- Egy aljas szemétláda vagy Malfoy!

- Tudom – nevetett fel a fiú olyan hangon, hogy Normának a hátán is felállt a szőr tőle

Malfoy elő vett egy kést, és elvágta a lány lábán a kötelet, majd egy hanyag mozdulattal a másik ágyra dobta és leült a lány mellé, akinek sikerült úgy-ahogy felülnie. Kibontotta Norma haját a copfból és a háta mögé szórta.

- Gyönyörű vagy – lehelte – És pontosan a húgod ellentéte.

- Ugyan miért – sziszegte

- Ő hideg és számító, te pedig tüzes és lobbanékony.

- Pontosan olyan, mint te ezért is illetek össze, és most már tényleg elég a játékból és eressz el.

- Ugyan kedves, ez nem játék. Talán ha egy kicsit viszonoztad volna az érzéseimet, nem kerültél volna ilyen helyzetbe.

- Neked nincs is szíved, milyen érzelmekről beszélsz így – most a lány hangja csöpögött a gúnytól

- Szeretlek, ezen nincs mit kifejteni. És pontosan tudom, hogy tetszem neked. Fázol.

Erre Norma nem tudott mit mondani, ez volt az igazság, mármint mind a kettő igaz volt. Lucius fölé hajolt, érezte a nyakán a fiú forró leheletét, amitől még inkább megborzongott, de már szinte kívánta, hogy a fiú megcsókolja.

- Csókolj meg Lucius – szaladt ki halkan a száján, majd fülig elpirult, mert nem is akarta igazából

- Hercegnőm kérése parancs – duruzsolta a fiú a fülébe

Majd megcsókolta. Egy pillanatra meglepődött a lány hevességén, de nem zavartatta magát, mert hiába látszott úgy, nem megerőszakolni akarta a Normát, csak szeretkezni vele. Mármint ha az Imperius-átok alatt álló személlyel azt tenni, amit akarunk, nem számít erőszaknak. Miközben csókolóztak Lucius feljebbült és széttárta a lány combjait és oda mászott be. Ő volt felül és elvigyorodott.

- Emlékszel mikor voltunk utoljára ilyen helyzetben?

- Az azért más volt Lucius – mosolygott vissza a lány – akkor egyikünk sem tudott mosolyogni, sőt akkor azt akartam, hogy szállj le rólam.

- Ha kioldozom a kezedet, nem fogsz megszökni? – kérdezte a fiú

Norma megrázta a fejét. Lucius egy könnyed mozdulattal kioldozta a kötelet utána megint megcsókolta a lányt. Norma átölelt a fiút és szorosan hozzá simult. Lucius elkezdte a lányt simogatni a combján és a keze egyre feljebb haladt. Majd megállt, amikor Norma teste teljesen megfeszült és megpróbált elhúzódni.

- Ezt nem lehet, én Remussal vagyok együtt.

- Felejtsd el azt az átkozott sárvérűt – morogta a fiú

Majd megint megcsókolta a lányt, aki nem ellenkezett. Lucius elvigyorodott, ez könnyebben ment mint várta. Norma csókok közepette lefejtette a fiúról a talárját és az alatta lévő inget is, fehér bőre szinte világított a sötétben. Lucius felkönyökölt és elszakadt a lány szájától. Elkezdte kigombolni Norma blúzának a gombjait, majd amikor sikerült kibujtatta belőle a lányt és félredobta a felsőt. Feljebb húzta magához és egy gyakorlott mozdulattal kikapcsolta a lány melltartóját és azt is a többi ruhához dobta.

Norma szorosan a fiúhoz simult és a hátát simogatta. Lucius miközben az egyik kezével a lányt tartotta a másikkal lesimogatta róla a szoknyát és a bugyit, majd magáról dobálta le gyorsan a maradék cuccát.

Norma hangosan felnyögött, amikor Lucius beléhatolt, a fiú mintha félt volna, hogy fájdalmat okoz még szorosabban magához húzta a lányt és ajkait még inkább a másikéra szorította, nehogy valaki meghalhassa őket.

Mikor átszakította a lány szüzességét Norma mind a tíz körmével mély sebet szántott a fiú hátába.

- Fájt? – kérdezte aggódva

- Nem és bocsi – felelte a lány amikor Lucius hátából lefolyt a vér a kezére – És ez fájt?

A fiú csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét és újra megcsókolta. Mikor Norma elért a csúcsra újabb véres csíkokat szántott Lucius hátára. Miután a fiú is elment mind a ketten zihálva dőltek vissza az ágyra. Lucius magukra húzta a takarót.

- Szeretlek Norma – suttogta a fiú

A lány nem válaszolt csak hozzábújt a fiúhoz, aki felszisszent, amikor a hátához ért.

- Kicsit heves voltál – felnevetett – _Lumos!_

- Te jó ég! – mondta Norma, amikor észrevette, hogy a keze és a fiú háta tiszta vér – Ugye nem haragszol?

- Miért haragudnék? – kérdezte és megcsókolta a lányt – Késő van, ideje lenne aludni. Maradsz vagy visszamész?

- Maradok, majd reggel megpróbálok akkor visszamenni, amikor még alszanak.

- Lenne kedved holnap hazajönni velem? Szilveszterkor tarthatnánk az eljegyzést.

Norma akarta volna mondani, hogy nem, de nem tudta kimondani.

- Rendben – sóhajtotta végül – Letisztítom a hátadat.

Maga köré csavarta a takarót és a szekrényről felvett egy törölközőt. Azzal óvatosan letörölte a vért Lucius hátáról és mire végzett csak húsz hosszú seb látszott. Végül odabújt a fiúhoz, aki átölelte és így aludtak el.

Másnap késő délelőtt keltek fel. Gyorsan felöltöztek és Norma visszaosont a Griffendél toronyba. Felnézett a fiúk szobájába, mind a négyen aludtak. A tegnap éjszaka után hogyan fog a szemükbe nézni, még nem tudta.

Felrohant a szobájába, összepakolta a cuccokat a bőröndjébe, amiket délután magával visz, és utána elment a prefektusi fürdőbe, sokáig áztatta magát, azért, hogy eltűntesse magáról Lucius illatát, nem akarta, hogy a többiek megérezzék, mire végzett és visszaért a fiúk akkor kászálódtak le a torony központi részébe.

- Jó reggelt – mosolygott rájuk - Mindannyian jól vagytok?

- Igen – mosolyodott el a sápadt Lupin – Mi volt Malfoyjal?

- Semmi, beszélgetni akart. – hazudta, majd furcsa érzése lett – Mennem kell.

- Hova?

- Nem tudom – elindult – Nem, nem akarok! - kiáltotta

Megállt, de a lábai mentek volna tovább és elesett.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Sirius, miközben talpra segítette a lányt

- Nem tudom.

- Hol voltál éjszaka? – súgta a fiú a fülébe

- Aludtam.

- Ne hazudj nekem, követtelek vissza, tudom, hogy nem voltál itt éjszaka.

Norma Siriusra nézett. A lány arca olyan volt, mintha pofon vágták volna. A lába megint elindult. A többiek aggódva követték. Norma meg sem állt az ebédlőig ahol már Alexander Malfoy és Lucius vártak rá. A fiúk amikor ezt észrevették megálltak az ajtóban és onnan figyelték a történéseket.

- Jó napot uram - mondta Alexandernek. – Sajnálom, ami a legutóbbi találkozásunkkor történt.

- Már el is felejtettem kisasszony – mondta a férfi nyájasan – Úgy hallottam a fiamtól, hogy mégiscsak beleegyezett, hogy az iskola elvégzése utána a felesége legyen.

Beleegyezett volna? Nem emlékezett, meg akarta mondani, hogy nem, de valahogy egy pillanat alatt kiment a fejéből.

- Ha nem haragszik a manónkat már elküldtem a holmijáért.

_- _Köszönöm uram.

- Nos akkor indulhatunk is.

Lucius a karját nyújtotta és Norma elfogadta. Alexander után mentek szorosan, közben beszélgettek. Rá se nézett a barátaira, akart, csak valamiért nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy arra fordítsa a fejét. Viszont Lucius odanézett és sötéten rájuk vigyorgott.

- Norma, beléd meg mi ütött? – kérdezték döbbenten, amikor elhaladtak mellette

- Alexander! – szólalt meg a hátuk mögül Dumbledore – Ugye Norma Neverin önszántából megy magukkal és nem kényszerítés hatására.

- Ugyan professzor ilyet el tudna rólam képzelni, hogy kényszerítenék egy ilyen gyönyörű fiatal hölgyet – sejtelmesen elmosolyodott

- Nem professzor, teljesen önszántamból megyek. – mondta a lány

- Rendben – nyugtázta az öreg igazgató – Január harmadikán estére érjenek vissza. Fiúk, gyertek beszélni akarok veletek. – mondta

Norma a két Malfoyjal kiment a kastélyból, ott már várta őket a kocsi és Dobby a manó a lány csomagjaival. Beszálltak a lovas hintóba és elvágtattak.

Mikor felértek az igazgató szobájába Sirius kifakadt.

- Ez nem Norma, valamit csináltak vele, ő ilyet soha sem tenne.

- Tudom Sirius. – próbálta nyugtatni az igazgató

- Mit tett vele Lucius, és ezért megölöm – sziszegte Remus

- Nem Lucius volt, hanem Alexander. Igen más nem lehetett, mert a fiú még túl gyenge hozzá.

- Mihez? – kérdezte James és Peter

- Mit vettetek észre nála?

- Fent a szobában azt mondta, hogy mennie kell, majd azt, hogy mégsem akar, de a lába elindult és elesett. – mondta James

- Az istenit, ugye nem az amire gondolok? – kérdezte Remus rémülten – Nem, az nem lehet.

- Mire gondolsz.

- Imperius-átokra – morogta

- De igen az. Ezért nem lehetett Lucius aki rámondta, ő még túl gyenge, az ő átkát Norma könnyedén lerázhatta volna magáról. És azt hiszem, tudom, hogy mikor átkozták el.

- Tegnap nem lehetett, mert miután visszajött és lerázta Malfoyt végig aludt. – mondta Peter

- Nem, ez nem így történt. – sóhajtott szomorúan Sirius – Az egész éjszakát Luciussal töltötte.

- Tessék? – kérdezte megrökönyödve Remus

- Már akkor az átok hatása alatt volt, különben önszántából soha sem lett volna együtt Malfoyjal.

- Igen, ebben igazad van. – mondta Dumbledore. – Tudom, hogy Lucius észrevette, amikor kiszöktetek, de azt hiszem, csak őt vette észre és miután visszajöttek a kastélyba elkábította. Mert láttam, amikor kioson Normával a karjaiban majd csak jó húsz perccel később jött vissza. Az iskola területén kívül találkozhatott az apjával, aki megátkozta.

- És nem tesz semmit professzor úr? – kérdezték

- Sajnos nem tudok semmit, senki sem hinné el és a Malfoy név sajnos sokakban ébreszt félelmet, de ti viszont tegyetek meg mindent amit tudtok, mindenben segíteni fogok.

- Ez nem lehet igaz – üvöltötte Narcissa – Egyszer nem vagyok ott és az a szajha nővérem elveszi Luciust.

- Nyugodj már meg, szerinted én nem vagyok dühös? – kérdezte a hosszú fekete hajú lány

- Ez annyira igazságtalan Bella!

- Nekem mondod?

- És még le is feküdtek, Lucius leveléből olvasható, hogy kiröhög minket!

- Nyugi, velünk is le szokott feküdni – mosolygott

- Tudom Bella, de melyikünket jegyezte el? Az átkozott nővéremet!

- Csak nem sajnálod, hogy hoppon maradtál Narcissa? – kérdezte Androméda aki akkor ért be a szobába – Biztosan neked is találnak leendő férjet.

- Te csak maradj csöndben – sikította mind a két lány

- Amúgy mi ez a nagy változás tudtommal Norma nem szereti Luciust.

- Szerinted mi ezt nem tudjuk?

- És valami ötlet, Bella? – kérdezte Androméda

- Csakhogy féltékennyé tegyen minket? – kérdezte a lány

- Nem, az az átkozott nem olyan, ő a megtestesült jóság – kiáltotta Narcissa

- Én úgy tudtam, hogy Lupinnal jár. – jegyezte meg Androméda

- Igen, mi is úgy tudtuk, hogy azzal az átkozott sárvérűvel van együtt. – sziszegték mind a ketten

- Akkor majd az eljegyzési bálon kiderül, mellesleg addig Norma a Malfoy kúrián vendégeskedik, ha meg akarjátok látogatni – mosolygott rájuk Androméda – Én megyek, mert itt van Thomas, ja és Bella próbáld a jobb formádat hozni, mert Robert egy órán belül itt lesz.

Mikor Androméda kiért a szobából és becsukta az ajtót Bella egy vázát dobott utána.

- És még van kedve jó pofizni. - morgott – És ha a húgodat átadnánk a Nagyúrnak?

- A halálát nem akarom, mégiscsak a nővérem.

- Auror akar lenni.

- Tessék?

- Mondta legutóbb amikor véletlenül beszélgettünk.

- Akkor csak idő kérdése lesz, a Nagyúr hatalma egyre nagyobb.

- Igen, de mire belőlünk és a többiekből Halálfaló lesz nekünk is elég hatalmunk lesz, hogy végezzünk vele.

- Hogy érted?

- A Nagyúr külön foglalkozik velem, hogy minél hatalmasabb lehessek – sátáni hangon felröhögött

- De azért Normát hagyd belőle ki. Ne öld meg, azt nem akarom.

- Ránk fog vadászni Narcissa.

- Egyenlőre hagyjuk a kérdést, az igazságra majd fény derül a holnapi Halálfaló gyűlésen.

- Persze és szerinted Lucius apja hagyni is fogja, hogy ilyesmikkel zargasd – morogta Bella

Kora este értek el a Malfoy kúriához. a kúria inkább beillett volna kastélynak, hatalmas birtokon feküdt el és három emeletes volt és négy hatalmas tornya volt amik a négy égtájat mutatták.

A hatlovas hintó beállt és szolgálók egy csoportja azonnal odament segíteni a ház urának és a jövevényeknek. Fiatal szolgáló lányok, mind ámulattal néztek Lucius után, aki karonfogva kísérte be Normát a házba.

Bent rengeteg festmény volt a falakon és mindenhol antik bútorok voltak. Hát igen a Malfoy család gazdagsága hatalmas volt, emellett az egyik legősibb aranyvérű mágus család is. Bent a nappaliban a fotelekben két fiatal férfi beszélgetett egy idősebb nővel.

Normának nem esett nehezére rájönni, hogy a két sápadtbőrű és szőke hajú férfi Lucius bátyjai. A nő amint meghallotta a lépteket azonnal felállt, nem volt túlságosan magas, hosszú világos barna haja kontyba volt fogva és az ő bőre sötétebb volt, mint a többieké.

- Fiam – mondta és megölelte Luciust – olyan régen nem láttalak. – majd Norma felé fordult – Bizonyára te vagy Norma Neverin, sokkal szebb vagy, mint képzeltem. Elizabeth vagyok.

- Örvendek asszonyom – mondta mosolyogva a lány

- Norma ők a bátyjaim Alex és Johnathan.

- Te a griffendéles vagy a mardekáros Neverin vagy? – kérdezte lustán Alex

- Ugyan öcsém, ha Luccal van akkor csakis mardekáros lehet – vigyorgott Johnathan

- Tévedsz, a húgom van a mardekárban. – odafordult Luciushoz – Fáradt vagyok, meg tudnád mutatni a szobámat.

- Majd én megmutatom – mondta Elizabeth – Dobby, vidd Norma holmijait a Lucius szobája melletti vendégszobába.

- Akkor mi mennénk is anyám – mondták a fiúk

- Nem, itt maradtok, még beszédem van veletek. – mondta Alexander

Elizabeth és Norma elindultak Dobby után, Lucius lesújtó pillantást vetett két bátyjára, akik mint a kiéhezett vad néztek a lány után.

Mikor fentről hallatszott, hogy becsukódik az ajtó Alex lustán ledobta magát az egyik fotelba, majd megszólalt.

- Jó kis bige. Luc az ágyban is olyan jó, mint ahogy kinéz? – kérdezte gúnyosan

- Csak ne lenne Neverin – kontrázott a legidősebb lustán

- Elég legyen! – csattant fel Alexander és dühösen a két idősebbik fiára nézett – Talán elfelejtettétek, hogy a nők szerinti tökéletes külsőtöket egy neverinnek köszönhetitek?

- Az már több száz éve volt atyám – tiltakoztak – És a neverin név még mindig nem cseng jól.

- Majd ha az öcsétek elvette Normát, akkor majd újra a régi hírnevében tündökölhet.

- Mindig az öcsénknek jutnak a legjobb nők.

- Szerintem örüljetek, hogy apánk a viselkedésetek miatt még nem tagadott ki titeket – mondta gúnyosan Lucius

- Azért amiért te vagy mindenki kedvence Luc, nem kéne így beszélned velünk, mert talán a Norma fogja megbánni – röhögött Alex

- Meg ne tudjam, hogy akár csak egy ujjal is hozzáértetek. – sziszegte Alexander – Ja és teljesen felesleges próbálkozni bármivel is, úgy is tudni fogok róla.

- Majd Imperius-átokkal megtörjük a kicsikét, ha nem viselkedsz rendesen Luc. – mondta Johnathan.

- Sok sikert, ha erősebb átkot tudtok rámondani, mint atyánk, de azt hiszem ez nem fog összejönni.

A két idősebb fiú gyilkos tekintettel meredt az öccsére.

- Mond Luc, hogy csinálod, hogy mindenkinek te vagy a kedvence és a Nagyúrnak is te vagy a legújabb kegyeltje – morogta John

- Ez hagy maradjon az én titkom. – vigyorodott el a legifjabb – Atyám fáradt vagyok, ha megengedi, távoznék.

- Nyugodtan.

- Jó éjszakát mindenkinek – mondta és gúnyosan rávigyorgott a két bátyjára, akik mire ő felért a lépcsőre el is hoppanáltak.

Alexander fáradtan felsóhajtott, még mindig nem értette, hogy a Nagyúr miért pont ezt a lányt választotta, a másikkal sokkal könnyebb dolguk lett volna. Ráadásul annál nem is kellett volna átkot sem használni, mert mindent megadott volna ha a nővére helyében lehetne. De most már lényegtelen, mert Norma Neverin végre a Malfoy család karmai közé került.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hatodik fejezet: A bál**

Lucius másnap reggel nagyot nyújtózva kelt fel, de azonnal össze is rándult a hátába nyilaló fájdalom miatt. Lezuhanyozott és mire leért Norma is lent volt a szüleivel beszélgetett, míg az asztal másik végénél a két bátyja vitatkozott valamin. Dühösen nézett a két bátyjára ilyen évek óta nem volt, hogy ők kétszer egymás utáni napon itt lettek volna. Dühöngött még azon, hogy ma nem lehet együtt Normával, mert a mai napon este lesz a gyűlés a Nagyúrnál, ahova persze Narcissa és Bellatrix is hivatalos.

A szokásosnak megfelelően apja mellett ült le, szemben az anyjával aki mellett ott ült Norma.

- Pont azt beszéltük Lucius – kezdte Elizabeth – Hogy megmutathatnád Normának a birtokot.

- Ez milyen remek ötlet anyám – vigyorgott Alex – Remélem öcsénk nem bánja ha mi is velük tartunk.

- Milyen remek ötlet – mondta a nő és nem látta, hogy a férje milyen gyilkos pillantást vet felé.

Reggeli után mind a négyen kimentek a birtok lovardájába és egy-egy lovon kilovagoltak. A birtok hatalmas volt így akár egy egész napot is igénybe vehetett a végig járása még így lovakkal is.

Be volt borulva, de még nem kezdett esni a hó, de a lovak így is már bokáig érő hóban mentek. Amikor alig tízperce indultak el elkezdett esni a hó és a négyes inkább úgy döntött, hogy visszafordul. A nap hátralevő része nem volt túl eseménydús.

Este vacsora után Elizabeth megmutatta a Malfoy család könyvtárát Normának, miközben a család férfi tagjai elmentek a Halálfaló gyűlésre.

- Ezt mégis hogy képzeli – csattant fel Sirius és a kezében a bagoly postával rohant fel a szobába

- Mi is megkaptuk csak Remus nem – morgott James

- És ő miért nem kapott? – tette fel a kérdést Peter

- Nem egyértelmű én nem vagyok aranyvérű család tagja, ezek után szerencsére Malfoyék úgy gondolták, hogy engem nem aláznak meg ezzel még jobban. – sziszegte Remus

- Ott viszont van esélyünk, hogy észhez térítsük – vigyorodott el Sirius – Csak azt nem tudom, hogyan törhetnénk meg az Imperius-átkot. Nekünk még nehezebb lenne, mint Normának, semmilyen ötletem nincs ezzel kapcsolatban.

- Akkor tehát elmegyünk, nekem semmi kedvem sincs azok közé a sznobok közé betenni a lábamat és a szüleimnek sem lesz – mondta James

- Akkor mégis milyen ötleted van, hogy Normát megmentsük? Nehogy azt hidd, hogy nekünk van kedvünk. Viszont a szüleim igen boldogok lesznek, hogy a nevelt lányuk végre észhez tért.

- És ha megkérdeznénk Dumbledoret? Ő azt mondta, hogy mindenben segít.

- Rendben megkérdezzük és utána indulás haza. – zárta le a vitát James

A négy fiú gyorsan összepakolt majd a Tekergők térképét magukhoz véve elindultak Dumbledore irodájához. De beszélni nem tudtak az igazgatóval, mert a férfi McGalagonnyal tárgyalt valamilyen ügyben.

Lent a Kóborló Grimbusznál azzal váltak el Remustól, hogyha sikerül beszélnie a férfival azonnal baglyot küld a válasszal.

Bellatrix már egy órája volt bent a fürdőszobában, amikor Narcissa elunta a várakozást. Eddig a szőke hajú lány idegesen mászkált a hálószobában fel s alá.

- Bella! – csattant fel – Igyekeznél egy kicsit! Még nekem is el kell készülnöm.

- Vissza akarod kapni Luciust, igazam van? – szólt ki bentről majd kijött

Hosszú haját feltupírozta és a göndör tincsei rendezetten omlottak a hátára, enyhe sminket is felvitt magára és még egy méregdrága parfümből is fújt magára.

- Úgy tűnik te sem akarod elveszíteni Malfoyt, de ne felejtsd el drága nővérem, neked jegyesed van és őt nem érdekled – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Narcissa

- Még változhat a véleménye. Szerintem neked is kéne valamit tenned, hogy ne a nővéreddel legyen elfoglalva, hanem veled.

- Norma ma nem lesz ott, nem is tud a Halálfalókról. Így le sem fogja venni rólam a szemét.

- Csak ne bízd el magad, hisz ismered.

- Lányok, kész vagytok? Indulnunk kell! – hallatszott lentről

Mind a ketten morogva mentek le a zsupszkulcshoz, Samuel már lent várta őket. Mind a hárman megfogták a széket majd megfordult velük a világ, és amikor kinyitották a szemüket egy kör szélén találták magukat és középen ott állt a Sötét Nagyúr, Voldemort.

- Nos, ahogy látom mindenki megérkezett – kezdte a Nagyúr – Először is Alexander ideje volt, hogy meg tedd, amit parancsoltam neked. Mi tartott ilyen sokáig.

- Több dolog és személy is közbeszólt Nagyúr.

- Neverin! – csattant fel a férfi

- Nagyuram! – hajolt meg alázatosan a lány

- Majdnem tönkretetted te és Bellatrix a tökéletes tervemet. Mert egyikőtök sem tud elszakadni Luciustól. És neked kedvenc tanítványom – fordult a Black lányhoz – Tudtommal már van jegyesed direkt emiatt az ügy miatt lett ő választva. Mind a ketten békén fogjátok hagyni Luciust, őt a nővérednek szántam. Belőle is halálfaló lesz, hogy eltöröljétek a mocskot a nevetekről amit szüleitek okoztak azzal, hogy megtagadták a hívásomat. Ne akard Neverin, hogy titeket is le kelljen vadásztatnom, mint az anyádat és apádat.

Narcissa megdermedt, ezt eddig senki sem mondta nekik. És ő most annak a férfinak az egyik híve aki megölette a szüleit, igaz ők nem vettették meg a muglikat, de akkor is mégiscsak a szülei voltak.

- Értettem Nagyuram! Nem fogsz bennem csalódni.

- El is várom Neverin, el is várom! Nem akarod megismerni a haragomat.

Narcissa teljesen megdöbbent és nem is tudott a továbbiakban odafigyelni. Megalázták és még attól a fiútól is eltiltották akit szeret. Nem tudta mikor volt vége a gyűlésnek és amint hazaért szinte azonnal elnyomat az álom.

Eljött Lucius számára a várva várt nap, főleg, hogy Norma barátai is itt lesznek, kész győzelem az egész. Este hatkor kezdődött a bál, és az emberek már három óra óta gyűltek. Az összes aranyvérű család meg lett hívva és természetesen Voldemort is.

Normával mintegy egy tucatnyi külön ez alkalomra hívott ember, fodrászok, sminkesek foglalkoztak, hogy csodálatosan nézzen ki estére. Alexander Malfoy ilyen esetekben semmi pénzt sem sajnált.

Norma hosszú szőke haját kontyba fűzték és a fodrászok direkt pár kacér tincset kihagytak belőle. Az a hosszú fekete estélyi volt rajta, amit karácsonykor kapott Siriustól és az a bársony köpeny amit Lucius ajándékozott neki.

Sirius a Potter családdal érkezett meg, nem a sajátjával. Peter a saját családjával érkezett szinte utolsónak. Az egész este a legtöbb ember számára igen jó hangulatban telt. A középpontban természetesen az ifjú jegyespár állt.

Mindenki egyetértett abban, hogy tökéletesen illenek egymáshoz. A három fiú mindent megtett, hogy a barátjuk közelébe kerülhessen, de ez nem jött nekik össze.

- Mindenki összeesküdött ellenünk – morogta James

- Még csak a közelébe sem tudunk kerülni. – sóhajtott Peter

- Nem ismert meg minket. Ki kell találnunk valamit, még mielőtt valami súlyos következménye lesz az Imperius átoknak.

Odamentek az asztalhoz és elvettek egy-egy italt, ekkor jött oda hozzájuk Lucius.

- Nocsak Potter – kezdte szokásos Malfoy stílusában – Miért nem gratulálsz nekünk? Tudtommal ünnepelni jöttünk ma ide este és nem az orrunkat lógatni.

- Maradj csöndben Malfoy, pontosan tudjuk, hogy az apád mit tett Normával és ha rajtunk múlik, nem fogja megúszni egy könnyen – sziszegte Sirius.

- Ugyan, ti is pontosan tudjátok, hogy soha sem fog lebukni. Senki sem hinne nektek, mert a mi családunk a legbefolyásosabb és nagy örömömre szolgálna ha végre eltűnnétek innen.

- Sajnos ezt nem fogjuk megtenni – vigyorgott rá James.

A hármas inkább kiment az udvarra ahol csak ők hárman voltak kint, esett a hó, de nem zavarta őket. Tíz perce lehettek kint, amikor Narcissa jött ki hozzájuk.

- Segítenetek kell. – mondta

- Neked? – kérdezték egyszerre – Minek?

- Vissza akarom kapni Luciust. Nem tudom, hogy mit tettek Normával, de az nem a nővérem.

- Okos kislány – sziszegte Sirius

- Mit tettek vele?

- Imperius-átok? Te vagy a mardekáros neked kéne ilyesmire gondolnod.

- Befejeznétek, segítségeteket kérem. Én szeretem Luciust, ő nem.

- Még csak az kéne, hogy Malfoyt szeresse, de lásd milyen kedvünkben vagyunk, segítünk, mert mi a barátunkat akarjuk visszakapni.

- Rendben, majd a suliban beszélnünk.

Narcissa kalapáló szívvel ment vissza. Ha bele is kell halni ő akkor is visszaszerzi. Nem szabad kiderülnie, ha kiderül Voldemort bizonyára végez vele. Persze egyikőjük sem tudta, hogy Lestrange hallotta az egész beszélgetésüket.

A bál után mindenki hazament és Voldemort sem maradt túl sokáig feltűnő lett volna. Mindenki lefeküdt aludni és Lucius vidám gondolatokkal aludt el végül is ő megszerezte azt amit akart.

Otthon a fiúk a saját ágyaikban lázasan gondolkoztak, hogy is fogják megmenekíteni barátjukat a Malfoyok kezéből.

Narcissa is ugyanezen gondolkodott és már előre örült, hogy újra Lucius karjaiban lehet, de közben halálfélelem is gyötörte mi lesz ha kiderül a dolog?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetedik fejezet: A terv, a felszabadulás és az árulás**

Január harmadikán délutánra ért vissza a három barát a Roxfortba, ahol Remus már várt rájuk. Sirius öccse, Regulus most sem tartott velük visszafele akárcsak Narcissa, Bella, Androméda és most először Norma sem, mindannyian Malfoyékkal tértek vissza az iskolába.

A három aranyvérű Griffendéles hihetetlen gyorsassággal mentek fel a szobájukba, hogy végre találkozhassanak Lupinnal és beszámolhassanak arról, hogy mi is történt a bálon. Lent a klubhelységben belefutottak Lily Evansba is, aki úgyszintén akkorra ért vissza. James mindent megpróbált, hogy felkeltse a lány figyelmét, de az ügyet sem vetett rá.

- Sirius, hol van Norma? – kérdezte

- Lucius Malfoyjal – válaszolta ridegen a fiú

- Hogyhogy Malfoyjal? – kérdezte riadtan

- Hosszú történet, nincs kedvem róla beszélni.

Mind a négyen visszamentek a szobájukba, estig próbáltak valamit kitalálni, hogy hogyan törhetnék meg Malfoy apjának az átkát, de semmire sem jutottak. Csüggedten mentek le vacsorázni, és egyikőjük sem lepődött meg, hogy nem találják ott Normát.

Lucius a Mardekár asztalánál hangosan röhögött a barátaival. Narcissa is próbált vidám lenni, de messziről látszott, hogy a fiatalabbik Neverin lány egyáltalán nincsen jól. Avery próbálta vigasztalni, de Narcissa inkább felállt vacsora közben és kiment a nagyteremből.

James és a másik három fiú is ekkor távozott, alig értek az ajtóhoz, amikor Narcissa visszafele jött, és nekiment Remusnak.

- Nem tudsz jobba vigyázni sárvérű?! – tette fel hangosan a kérdést, mire a Mardekár asztalánál hangos röhögést lehetett hallani

Narcissa közben átadott egy levelet a fiúnak és az ajakai hangtalanul bocsánatot formáztak. Majd büszkén kihúzta magát és visszament az asztalhoz. Remus kinyitotta a levelet és gyorsan elolvasta.

„_Legyetek ma éjfélkor a szükség szobájában, tudom, hogy tudtok róla. Nem várhatunk tovább Norma nincsen jól, még engem sem ismert tegnap fel"_

Mind a négyen felrohantak a szobájukba, majd éjfélkor magukra terítették James láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, kezükbe vették a Tekergők térképét és neki indultak. A térképnek hála senkibe sem futottak bele útközben és a szobában már várta őket Narcissa is.

- Szóval azt mondod Rodolphus, hogy Narcissa Potterék segítségét kérte? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Lucius

- Hallottam, nem vettek észre a bálon. – válaszolta gyorsan Lestrange

- Szegény kicsi Cissza, az életével játszik. – dorombolta Bellatrix

Malfoy idegesen járkált fel-alá a Mardekár ház beszélgető helységében. Voldemort nagyúr terve sajnos nem úgy jött össze, ahogy tervezte. Senki sem gondolt arra, hogy Norma ilyen rosszul fog reagálni az Imperius-átokra. A lány kezdte elveszíteni az emlékeit, a barátait sőt már a saját húgát sem ismerte fel, bár ez az egész visszafordítható lett volna, ha Malfoy apja megszünteti az átkot, de akkor az életével fizetett volna.

- Nem csak ő, hanem az apám is. – morogta a szőke fiú

- Miről beszélsz Lucius? – kérdezte Bella döbbenten

- Éppen most találkozik a Nagy úrral. Szerinte sem elfogadható, hogy egy ilyen kis semmiség miatt bukjon le mindenki.

- Sajnálhatod, hogy mégsem jött össze. – nevetett fel Bella

- Rodolphus hallgattasd el azt a libát, mert nem akarod, hogy én tegyem meg! – sziszegte

Bellatrix egy pillanat alatt lett néma csöndben, sértődötten húzta fel az orrát majd felvonult a szobájába.

- Feladod Cisszát? – kérdezte Crack

- Nem. – sóhajtotta Malfoy, majd sejtelmesen elvigyorodott – Egyenlőre be kell érnem a húggal amíg a nővér nem tér magától észhez.

- Arra egy ideig várnod kell Lucius. – szólalt meg az eddig csöndben lévő Perselus

- Szerinted én nem jöttem rá Piton?! – csattant fel

- Nagyuram, kérlek bocsáss meg a zavarásért! – hajolt meg alázatosan a legidősebb Malfoy

- Mond mit akarsz! – szólt halkan Voldemort

- Bocsáss meg a szavaimért, de a terved nem vált be nagyúr.

- Mi az, hogy nem vált be Malfoy?

- A lány kezdi elveszíteni az emlékeit, minap már a húgát sem ismerte fel.

- Valóban?

- Sajnos igen.

- Dumbledore keze van a dologban, az átkozott! – csattant fel Voldemort és idegesen körbejárt a teremben

- Mit tegyünk nagyúr?

- Old fel az átkot, amíg a Roxfortba jár Dumbledore védelmét élvezi, majd akkor előröl kezdjük ha elvégezte az iskolát.

- Értettem nagyúr!

- Akkor szóval ez lenne a terved Narcissa? – kérdezte Sirius

- Igen, nektek sincsen jobb tervetek tudom. – sziszegte a lány

- Tehát kénytelenek leszünk ezt kipróbálni, egy esélyünk van, mert ha nem jön össze mindenki tudni fogja, hogy mi is a helyzet. – mondta James

- Dumbledore professzor azt mondta, hogy a háttérből segíteni fog minket. – mondta halkan Remus – Peter, neked valami hozzászólás?

- Vágjunk bele, jobb öltetünk nekünk sem lesz. És holnap már elkezdődik a tanítás.

Narcissa visszaosont a Mardekár toronyba, pechére még mindig égett a lámpa és amint beért a lenti közös terembe ott találta Luciust, Rodolphust, Regulust, Pitont, Cracket és Monstrót.

- Hagyjatok magunkra! – utasította a fiúkat Lucius – Nem Cissza, te itt maradsz!

- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte a lány

- Tudom, hogy mit tettél? Rodolphus mondta

- És mit teszel Lucius, engem is megátkozol az apád révén, mint ahogy Normával tettétek?

- Az a nagyúr parancsa volt ostoba!

- Megölette a szüleimet!

- Szerinted nem érdemelték meg? Olyanok voltak, mint a nővéred.

- Te mégis őt szereted és nem engem.

- Ez teljesen más kérdés.

- Nem, nem más kérdés! Pontosan ugyanolyan!

- Ne aggódj kedves nővérkéd az iskola végéig békén lesz hagyva és megengedem, hogy addig te add meg nekem amit akarok. – felröhögött

Narcissa legszívesebben menekült volna, futott volna ki a világból ahol már nem hallhatja és láthatja a fiút.

- Na jó, most menj.

Narcissa futva menekült fel a szobájába és gyorsan magára zárta az ajtót, pedig tudta, hogy a fiúk nem tudnak feljönni a lányok lakrészére. Bellatrix meghallotta, hogy bejött és felébredt.

- Mi a baj húgom? - kérdezte

- Lucius, halálra rémített.

- Nem csak téged, nem tudom, hogy mi van vele. Feküdj le már késő van és holnap bűbájtannal kezdünk.

A fiúk visszamásztak a klub helységbe és ott találták Normát is lent, hálóingben volt és maga elé bámult. Amint meghallotta a fiúkat felnézett rájuk és elmosolyodott majd elkomorodott.

- Hogy kerültem én ide? – kérdezte

- Hogy érted Norma? – kérdezte Remus

- Az utolsó emlékem az, hogy Luciussal sétálok kint a folyosókon. Remus te hogy kerülsz ide még éjszaka van? Miért nem vagy vérfarkas alakban?

- Norma! Január harmadika van. – mondta Peter halkan

- Tessék? Az nem lehet. Mi történt velem? – kétségbeesve nézett fel Remusra, megfogta a fiú kezét, de az elhúzódott – Mi a baj?

- Imperius-átok hatása alatt áltál, Malfoy apja mondta rád, és megcsaltad Remust. – mondta Sirius

- Merlinre, mit tettem?

- Mondjuk valami olyat amit a legtöbben házasság alatt szoktak.

- Édes istenem. – mondta Norma és sírva fakadt

- És emellett Malfoyjal meg volt az eljegyzési bálotok is szilveszter éjjel. Megvoltunk hívva rá.

- Miért nem emlékszem ezekre?

- Szerintünk Dumbledore-nak köszönheted.

- Remus, meg tudsz nekem bocsátani? – könyörögve nézett a fiúra

- Nem tudom, még túl friss ez az egész.

- És miért lettem elengedve vagy miért oldották fel az átkot?

- Nem tudom húgom, ezt szerintem Malfoytól kéne megkérdezned.

- De én nem állok azzal a szeméttel többé szóba.

- Megértünk! – ásított Peter – Szerintem menjünk aludni, késő van. Holnap találkozunk. Jó éjt!

Norma is felbaktatott a szobájába, halkan ment be nehogy felébressze Lilyt, majd álomba sírta magát.

Másnap reggel Pettigrew korábban kelt fel mindenkinél, ez nem volt túlságosan jellemző de hát éhes volt, így miután felöltözött elindult reggelizni. Leért a nagyteremhez, senki sem volt még bent, de a reggeli egy része már az asztalon volt.

- Nocsak Pettigrew! – hallatszott Malfoy hangja a háta mögül – Beszédünk van veled! Monstro segíts neki kitalálni a tóparthoz, hogy tudjunk beszélgetni.

Senki sem sétált kint a kora reggeli óra miatt és persze hideg is volt. A hó szakadt és a látótávolság csak pár méter volt.

- Mit akartok tőlem? – kérdezte Peter miután kiráncigálták és elvették tőle a pálcáját

- Hol is kezdjem, kell valaki nekünk aki kémkedik nekünk.

- Ez esetben ne is számítsatok rám! – sziszegte

- Nos számítottunk arra, hogy azt fogod mondani. – Lucius a kezébe vette a griffendéles pálcáját – _Crutio!_

Pettigrew üvöltve vágódott el a földön, mintha ezernyi kést szúrtak volna bele a testébe, és a fájdalom nem akart alábbhagyni. Mikor végre engedett a szorítás zihálva vette a levegőt.

- Akkor sem fogom elárulni a barátaimat.

- Dehogynem! – röhögött fel Lucius – _Crutio!_

- Ha nekünk nem törsz meg, találkozhatsz Voldemort nagyúrral is. – mondta Rodolphus hanyagul – De onnan nem jössz ki élve, mi felkínáltuk neked az életet.

- Mit, mit akartok tudni? – hörögte

- Ez a beszéd Pettigrew! – mondta lustán Lucius – Mindent tudni akarunk, mit mikor csinálnak, hogyan készülnek ellenünk, ilyesmi. Először, később persze más feladatokat is kapsz majd. Ja és felesleges szólnod, mert a mi pálcáinkon semmit sem fognak találni, csak magadat sodornád bajba azzal, hogy a te pálcádat használták főbenjáró átok elmondására.

- És még, hogy ne tudd elmondani a mi kis titkunkat elmondunk egy esküt. – mondta Lestrange

Az eskü elhangzott és ettől a perctől kezdve Peter Pettigrew élete megpecsételődött.


End file.
